DP MUSICAL!
by midnight-heart
Summary: Sam just broke up w her boyfriend, Jake, & struggles to start off good at her new school. While, Danny breaks up w his gilfriend, Pualina ,he tries to heal his broken heart. He reunites w his old friend & secret crush ,Sam Manson. Will their love rekindle
1. Chapter 1

DP MUSICAL

A girl sat on her bed holding a phone in her graceful hand. She dialed her boyfriend's cell number.

,"Hello?"

,"Hey, Jake."

,"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

,"Nothing really, but do ya wanna go to the movies tonight?"

,'Can't. I'm sick, and I have to stay at home."

,"Alright. Get well soon. Bye."

,"Bye."

Sam hanged up her cell phone and sighed heavily," Fifth time this week."

Samantha Elizabeth Rebecca Manson is the heiress to the cellophane deli-toothpick. She had glossy, raven hair that now touched her back and, rare, violet eyes. She had a petite, athletic figure.Her height was 5'6'(she was taller than most guys) and, was currently dating her boyfriend, Jake, for 3 months. She spend a lot of time w/ Jake but Sam feels as though Jake is losing his interest in her.

She got off her bed and left her room. She went into the living room where her parents & grandmother ,"Where are you going darling?"

,"Movies. I'll be back in 2 hrs. Bye." She said in a rush leaving the room and out the door. She wore her favorite black coat that fell down to her knees, she walked at a steadily, quick pace wanting to watch the movie she longed to see for wks.

As she entered the movie theater, she just grabbed a small bucket of popcorn, and a bottle of water before taking her seat in the theater. As she sat down, she half-gagged at the couple up front making out. But as she looked closely she saw a girl w/ blonde hair and a guy who looked exactly like….Jake! She realize it was him!

She stared dumbfounded and shocked. She saw her boyfriend, Jake kissing another girl at the movies._ I thought he said he was home sick?_ She felt a large lump in her throat and water on her pale cheeks. She quickly ran out the theater, hoping, no one saw her crying.

When she was at home, she ran to her room, closed the door angrily and cried into her pillow. 5 minutes later, Sam stopped crying, she was sitting by her window balcony and stared out the cloudy sky.

She opened her mouth and sang," _Oh no. Come w/ me, stay the night. You say th words but boy it don't feel right. What do expect me to say?(You know it's just 2 little, 2 late) You take my hand & say you've changed. But boy you know your beggin', don't fool me. Because it's just a game…"_

She gets up and walks to a board full of pictures of Jake & herself. She rips off the pictures and throws them in the trash bin, carelessly.

_,"So let me down. Cause time has made me strong. I'm starting to move on. I'm gonna say this now. Your chance has come & gone. And you know…ChorusIt's 2 little, 2 late. A little 2 wrong. And I can't wait. Boy you know all the right things to say.(You know it's just 2 little, 2 late)You say you dream of my face. But you don't like me. You just like the chase. 2 be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just 2little, 2 late)…I was young & in love. I gave you every thing. But it wasn't enough. And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just 2 little, 2 late) Go find someone else. And I'm letting you go .I'm loving myself. You gotta problem ,but don't come askin me for help…Chorus..I can love w/ all my heart. I know I have so much 2 give. W/a player like you, I don't have a prayer. That's the way 2 live. Ohhh…mmm…noo. It's just 2 little, 2 late...Chorus 2x…music fades._

She grabs the stuffed animals, given to her by Jake, & throws them in the garbage bin. It starts to rain & she gently consumes the cold water on her face and body," Too Little, Too Late"


	2. Say Goodbye

Say Goodbye

,"What do ya think guys?" a guy asked his 2 best friends.

,"Well, at least I can catch her on the rebound!" an African American guy w/ glasses happily sounded, continuing to play ping-pong on his PDA.

,"Are you sure Danny? You said she was your 'dream girl', as you put it. But as long as I don't see pink or that slut everyday, I'm fine w/ you breaking up w/ Paulina." A Mexican-Jewish girl w/ a blue dyed hair said, she tossed Danny his guitar.

Daniel Jacob James Fenton was known as Casper's Most Wanted Guys and musician. He had messy, raven hair and ocean, blue eyes. He had a some-what muscular figure (He was Danny Phantom, & ghost fighting helped him w/ his body). His height was 6'1', and was planning on breaking up w/ his girlfriend Pualina.

The African American guy is Danny's best friend, Tucker. He mostly thinks of himself as a 'Ladies Man' (Which he's not). He is the Techno-geek at Casper and is mostly found w/ a PDA in is hands. He was Danny's height, but he had forest green eyes, and had black hair made in braids hidden in a red beret. He is, also, a meat-eater and is more immature than Danny.

The Mexican-Jewish girl is Danny's other best friend, Raven. She thinks of herself as the only human being not labeled as clothing brands. She is Casper's artist, weird-o, tomboy, and smart girl. She's mostly seen w/ either a sketch book or a calculus book. Her height was 5'6', she had black-blue eyes, and long, wavy black hair that fell to her knees (She mostly has her hair in a braid or in a ponytail). She was a vegetarian and was more mature than her guy-friends. (She has a big secret, but that'll come later!).

Danny caught his guitar and sighed, glumly,"Am I doing the right thing, Ray?"

,"NO!!!," Tucker interrupted," YOU'RE MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE IN YOUR LIFE!!! BREAKING UP WITH THE MOST HOTTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL!!! ARE YOU ON CRACK OR SOMETHING!! I CAN'T-"

He was cut off by Raven's foot. He was on the opposite side of the lunch bench. She kicked him, then pushed his chair back, making him fall backward, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, TUCKER!!" she turns her attention to Danny," If it feels right to you, then it's right, Danny, man." She held out her right hand in a curled fist, waiting for him to daps. He did, then smiled.

,"Thanks, Ray"

,"Yeah, thanks Ray. Now, can you help me up," Tucker held out his hand as Raven helped him up. Danny left his friends and went toward Paulina. She wore a idiot smile, as Raven puts it ,"_Baby come here & sit down, let's talk. I got a lot 2 say so I guess I'll start by. Saying that I love you, But you this thing ain't been. No walk in the park. I swear it'll only take a minute, You'll understand once I'm finish, yeah. And I don't wanna see ya cry, But I don't wanna be the 1 to tell you a lie so…Bridge-How do you let it go? When you, You just don't know? What's on, The other side of the door. When you're walking out, talk about it. Everything I tried to remember to say, just went out my head. So I'ma do the best I can 2 get you 2 understand…Chorus-There's never a right time 2 say goodbye. But I gotta make the 1st move. 'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me. 'Cause I don't feel the way I once felt about you. Girl it's not you, it's me. I gotta gotta figure out what I need. There's never a right time 2 say goodbye. But we know that we gotta go our separate ways. And I know it's hard but I gotta do it. And it's killing me. 'Cause there's never a right time, Right time 2 say goodbye…_(Her smile slowly fades).._But now your heart is breaking. And a 1000 times I found myself asking ,'Why? Why?' Why am I taking so long 2 say this? But trust me girl I never meant 2 crush your world . And I never thought I would see the day we grew apart. And I wanna know…Bridge-How do you let it go? When you, you just don't know?What's on the other side of the door. When your walking out, talk about it. Girl, I hope you understand, what I'm tryin' to say. We just can't go on. Prentending that we get along. Girl, how you not gonna see it?...Chorus…Listen 2 your heart girl _**(A/N: If u have one?)**_You know, we should be apart, baby I. I just can't do it. I, I just can't do it. Listen 2 your heart girl. You should, we should be apart, baby I. I just can't do it. And sometimes it makes me wanna cry. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ,ooh, ooh, ooh,-4xs…Chorus-2xs._

Pualina looked angrly at him," You're breaking up with me?"

Danny nodded ,"It's over, Pualina. Sorry."

Pualina looked slightly embarrested and shocked ,"Fine but I'm never coming back for you, …dork." She left with her nose in the air, until her friend named Star came, and she suddenly burst into tears.

Danny left with his face slightly sad looking. When he was with Tucker and Raven, They were arguing over comic books.

,"Please, Marvel Comics are way better than DC. Spiderman, The Hulk, The Fantasic Four, The X-Men-all awesome compared to Superman, Batman, Teen Titans"

,"Take that back you nerd!!"

,"Oh, you just didn't call me a nerd, Techno-geek?"

,"What are you gonna do about it?"

,"I'm gonna KILL YOU!!" Raven jumped up the lunch table.

,"Aaaaaaaah!!!!!," Tucker shrilled like a girl, and ran toward Danny, hiding behind him ,"Danny help! Raven's homicidal!! AGAIN!!"

Raven flipped down the table**(A/N: 9.5!!) **She suddenly changed back to normal ,"How did the break up go?"

,"Alright…for me. She cried."

,"No photos? No tape recorder? No video tape? What kind of friend are you?" Raven said, she always wanted to see Pualina burst into tears.


	3. I Miss You

** I Miss You**

Sam walked pass by her soon-to-be new school, named Casper High. But continued to walk; she broke up w/ him yesterday, and regretted going out w/ him. She remembers when she was in Middle School w/ her best friends, Tucker Foley, and her secret crush, Danny Fenton, who was the infamous ghost. She even remember her other best friend, Raven Liliana Prisciliana Shadows, who was rich herself.

Raven's father, Joseph, was a music producer, while her mother, Liliana, was a singer. Her mother sadly died in a drive by, when she was 8 years old. Raven, also, had 4 older brothers; they're quints. The oldest was Andrew, then Matthew, then Johnathan, then Raymond, & lastly Raven.

She remembered how she tells her secrets to Raven, and how they were both alike. They both were vegetarians, both prefer dark colors than light colors, both wished for real friends & kept their rich status on the DL, & both wrote songs and created them in the recording studio, when Raven's dad wasn't there.

As Sam remembered her old childhood friends, she soon imagined the song that Raven's mother sang before passing away, & how Raven also sang to her mother's song; tears silently fell to as she sang. Sam heard the song, but not in her head, in a house she stopped at. She looked at the opened vent and saw…Raven!!!

The music began and Raven sang," _Hey…heyyyy….no, no, no…Chorus-It's been 2 long, & I'm lost w/ out you. What I'm I gonna do? Said I've been needin' you, wantin' you (Said I need you) Wonderin' if you're the same & who's been with you. Is your heart still mine? I wanna cry sometimes I miss you…Off to college. Yes you went away Straight from high school. You up & left me. We were close friends. Also lovers. Did everything. For 1 another. Now you're gone & I'm lost w/ out you here now. But I know I gotta live & make it somehow. Come back..to me. Can you..Hear me (Callin') Hear me...callin' (For you) For you..Cuz' it's…Chorus…Now I'm sittin here. Thinkin' about you. And the days we used to share. It's drivin' me crazy. I don't know what to do. I'm just wonderin' if you still care. I don't wanna let you know. That it's killin' me. I know you gotta another life, you gotta concentrate baby…Come back..to me. Can you..Hear me? (Callin')Hear me..Callin' (For you) For you..Cuz' its…Chorus-2xs…"_

Sam saw water build up in Raven's eyes. Sam once saw Raven cry when they were both in 6th grade, a smart-ass boy thought it'd be entertaining to see a girl in emotional pain. He told her about his mother and bragged on how she would give him anything he wanted, when he didn't catch her attention, he said ,"** I have to get home before my mom gets protective; you know how moms are-oh wait! You don't have a mom! She's DEAD!!!** " At that moment, Raven steadily walked toward the girl's restroom, but before she did, she gave the guy a black eye, broken teeth, & a sprain leg.

," _Bridge-I…can't…breathe…no…more. Since you went away I. Don't really feel like talkin'. Don't wanna hear you don't you love me. Baby do you understand me. I can't do anything w/ out you…Chorus…fades away gently. _"

As Raven's voice faded, Sam slipped through the opened vent & sat on the couch. When Raven notice Sam on the couch, she ran toward her, hugging her and said," Is that really you, Sam?" Sam nodded, wiping Raven's tear-stained cheeks," What've you been to lately, Ray?"

,"Nothin' really, Sam." In a disgusting voice said,"Where's the so-called boyfriend?" Sam stood silent for a while & said," I broke up w/ him; he was a jerk. He cared of no one, except himself, he didn't like me at all."

,"I would say 'I told ya so' but I'm not that cold-hearted. What did he do?"

,"Said he was sick, when I caught him making out w/ another girl at the movies."

,"That bastard!!!" Raven angrily kicks the table, almost strong enough to break it.

Then the door opened, & Raven's brothers came in. All of them saying."Ooooo," like 3yr olds.

,"That's the 12th table, this week, Ray-eve," Andrew said smartly. Raven angrily threw the table at the boys, they dodged,"Don't ever call me that! Actually it's the 15th time. And do you guy have any manner? Sam is here." Raven put her hands on her hips.

,"Hey, Sam!" They all shock her hand.

," Hey, Andy, Matt, John, & Ray. "

,"Now, clones, leave! "

,"Why should we?" Matt said," You were in Dad's recording studio when you weren't supposed to be."

,"Yeah, but I didn't take Dad's jaguar for a joy ride." Raven looked at Andy "I didn't use Dad's cell phone to prank-call in Thailand." Raven looked at Matt,"And I didn't use Dad's other mansion to throw a house party." Raven looked at John "I know at lotta thing boys, lotta things." She had an evil smile on her face. They all left the recording studio.

The next day at school, Sam walked to Casper High w/ Raven. Raven told Sam about every one they use to know in high school. And about her friends Danny and Tucker, Sam thought it was her old friends, but said nothing. As they enter the school, Raven had to leave.

,"Sorry, Sam. But I gotta get to class, before my teacher gives me detention for being 5.23 sec. late. Bye."

,"Bye, Ray." Sam walked toward the principal to get her schedule. While she was walking to her 1st period class, she heard her soon-to-be teacher scream

,"Chronicles of Narnia! Will you people not groan every time I give a quiz?!!!

Sam laughed and secretly smiled," Guess this is my new teacher?" she took a deep breath and stepped inside the classroom.


	4. Chemicals React

**Chemicals React **

,"I thought, I wasn't suppose to see pink anymore," Raven angrily said, when she was forced to sit beside Pualina for being 2 sec. late. As the teacher behind his back, Raven slammed her head on her desk. She turned to Danny and Tucker,"It's just like Lancer to give me cruel and unusual punishment."

Tucker and Danny glanced to what Raven calls torment, pain and cruel a.k.a Pualina. Lancer then gets up from his chair and said,"Today you're all going to take a pop quiz on Shakespeare's A Midnight Summer Dream."

Everyone groaned in hatred, they were all bored to death by Shakespeare's stories, and never understands a single word said or written.

,"Chronicles of Narnia! Will you people not groan every time I give a quiz?!!!"

Suddenly Danny's attention turned to a girl who entered the classroom; he only saw her black, glossy hair, the girl made of him think of his old friend, Sam Manson. **(A/N: This is going to get interested)**

,"Welcome to Casper High, Miss Manson! You may take seat beside Miss Shadows." Mr. Lancer announced, when Danny turned to face the 'new girl' she was already seated next to Raven. His mind soon wandered off, when Mr. Lancer started babbling on about Shakespeare's life, and fell asleep. Miraculously, Mr. Lancer didn't notice or he didn't mind. When the bell rang, Danny quickly jerked up from his desk, which was covered with drool.

,"Next time bring a towel when you sleep in Lancer's class." Tucker pointed to Danny's shirt, which was also covered in drool.

,"Aww…man!" He cleaned his shirt with a napkin given by Tucker. He soon notices that Raven wasn't around,"Where's Ray?"

,"Oh, she went to show the new girl around school." Tucker sounded as though he wanted to show her around the school.

,"Did she say anything?"

,"Yeah. To meet us at the usual table, said that she had a surprise for us."

Both Danny & Tucker walked to their usual table, they caught Raven beside the new girl; talking? This surprised both boys-Raven never talked to any girl; she always thought of most girls as air-headed and materialistic as Paris Hilton.

,"Hey, Ray!" Both boys said in a sing-song way.

,"Hey boys! I'd like to introduce an old friend of mine." The boys soon saw a pale faced girl with violet eyes and her glossy black hair.

,"Sam." Raven said some-what cheerfully

,"SAM!" Danny responded in disbelief.

,"DANNY!"

,"SAM!!" Tucker then fainted.

,"TUCKER!" Sam kneeled beside Tucker.

,"Did I miss something here? How do you know Sam?" Raven looked toward Danny in a what-the-heck-is-going-around-here-look.

,"Well, Danny, Tucker and I use to be childhood friends, except during the summers, when we hand out." Sam said, while fanning Tucker with her binder ,"Then when we were starting high school, I had to move to Colorado."

Tucker suddenly moaned and woke up," I had the weirdest dream ever; I thought Sam was-"He saw Sam again,"SAM!!!!" He was about to faint again.

,"If you faint again, I'll slap you to wake up!" Ravens threaten, as she hovered over Tucker.

,"I'm up! I'm up!" He got up from the ground, but soon fell down, "Who put the floor here?"

Raven rolled her eyes and helped him up,"He's gotta lay off the Nasty Burger and curly fries."

,"I haven't seen you for….ever." Danny turned his attention to Sam

,"Me, too," Sam said,"Let me guess: Tucker is trying out for the musical?"

,"How do you do that?" Sam gently laughed,"I mean your, at least, 3 or 5 steps ahead of us!...How was Colorado?"

,"Alright, but I much rather be back here-Amity Park; where the infamous Phantom is resident to." Sam replied in a know-it-all voice.

,"He-he-he…so you do remember?"

,"I did make the insignia!"

Raven was struggling to hold Tucker,"Though it's sweet that old friends reunite from separation of many years, but….HELP ME FROM THIS OVER-WEIGHT CARNIVORE!!!"

Sam and Danny ran toward helping both Raven and Tucker up.

**888888888888888888**

,"Can we see what you're doing in the auditorium?" Tucker begged to Raven; Danny and Tucker followed Sam and Raven after school into the auditorium to find out what they were hiding.

,"NO!! Now do you mind, leaving?" Raven slammed the door. Danny phased through the door with Tucker. They see Raven typing on a laptop, and Sam fixing an amp and a few wires.

,"Alright that ought to do it" Sam got up and grabbed a guitar.

,"Let's practice on our 1st song we made." Raven said grabbing a guitar, then press 'play' on the remote to start the music, as they play the guitars.

(Sam),"_You make me feel out of my element. Like I'm walkin' on broken glass. Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion. And you're movin' 2 fast. _"

(Both) _Chorus-Were you right? Was I right? Were you weak? Was I strong? Both of us broken. Caught in the moment. We lived & we loved. And we hurt & we joked, yeah. But the planets all aligned. When you looked into my eyes. And just like that. The chemicals react. The chemicals react._

(Raven) _You make me feel out of my element. Like I'm drifting out to the sea. Like the tides pullin' me in deeper. Makin' it hard to breathe…We cannot deny, how we feel inside. We cannot deny._

(Both) _Chorus…Kaleidoscope of colors. Turning hopes into fire, sun burning. Shining down on both of us. Don't let us lose it (Don't let us lose it…)…Chorus- Were you right? Was I wrong? Were you weak? Was I strong? Yeah. Both of us broken. Caught in the moment. We lived & we loved. And we hurt & we joked, yeah…We lived. We loved. We hurt. We joked. We're right. We're wrong. We're weak. We're strong. We lived to love…But the planets all aligned. When you looked into my eyes. And just like that. Watch the chemicals react. And just like that the chemicals react (The chemicals react) _

When they stopped, they heard clapping. Danny and Tucker were watching them and were sitting in the front row. ,"Encore! Encore!! Encore, ladies!! That was awesome!!" Tucker said, replaying the song on his PDA.

Raven put her guitar down, and jump down the stage, Sam did the same, "I'll kill Tucker and his PDA. You kill Danny." Raven ran toward Tucker, who ran around the auditorium.

,"YOU'RE A DEAD TECHNO-GEEK, FOELY!! ERASE THE SONG, OR I'LL DESTROY ALL YOUR GEEK-TECH!!!" Raven ran behind his heels; threaten to rip his beret into pieces.

,"Save me Sam!!! Call the police! A therapist! THE S.W.A.T Team!! THE ARMY!!!" He soon stops running once he notice Raven had his PDA,"DON'T HURT MY, BABY!" Raven quickly deleted the song and gave the PDA back to Tucker.


	5. If Were A Movie

Midnight: What should I write next, Exceptional?

Exceptional: How about the one person ask to do If We Were A Movie by Hannah Montana?

Midnight: I meant how to begin If We Were A Movie( gives angry glare)

Exceptional: Ohhh...Let me think...hmmm( starts thinking)

Midnight: Don't hurt yourself, the last thing I need to do is buy a 50cent, get well card! I'll be a waste of my money!

Exceptional: (gives angry glare)Hmmm...I!!! Do not know!!

Midnight: (sighs)What am I going 2 do w/ u? Let me start by...

---------

If We Were A Movie

2wks later:

Sam walked toward her locker to get her weekend homework- Lancer, English; Fulocka, Calculus; Anniston, History & Torres, Biology. She carelessly grabbed her books and as she closed her locker..

,"HI, SAM!!"

,"Aaaaahhhh!!"

,"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!"

"Geez Danny please don't do that again. What are you trying to do. Scare me to the Grim Reaper!" Sam yelled. She was breathing heavily, try to calm herself.

"Sorry Sam." Danny said help picking up her books and biology papers that fell out of her book, "And why so jumpy today?"

"I wasn't expecting too be nearly scared to death by a ghost, literally" She picked up her book and binder ,"And the only time you surprise me is when you need to tell me something important. What's so important?"

He gave Sam her books as they walked out of the prison the school system calls school, "I was wondering if you are still up for Movie Night, tonight."

,"Oh, yeah." Sam realized, "I forgot, today's Friday. Yeah, I'm up for it & it's Raven's turn to pick the movie, tonight, though."

,"Yeah, about that. Raven and Tucker aren't gonna make it to Movie Night. Raven has a 'Family Thing' and Tucker is force to have 'Quality Time' w/ his father."

,"Really? I feel sorry for Tucker, but Raven has a Family problem? She's mostly secret to everyone- except me."

---(FLASHBACK!!!)-----

,"PLEASE, please, don't come to Movie Night, tomorrow!" Danny begged Raven and Tucker, he was even on his knees.

,"I'm not going to miss this week's Movie Night, it's my turn to pick the movie. And I already chose 'Blade: Trinity'." Raven crossed her arms and continued to read 'To Kill A Mockingbird'

,"I'll pay you." He said quickly ,"20 bucks!!"

Raven put her book down, "Now you're speaking my language. Make it 50 bucks and I won't even pass by your house or the movie theater!"

,"35 plus my 'Ages to the Empire III'PC game!" Danny was seriously desperate! And wanted to do everything to have Raven and Tucker not come to Movie Night.

,"45 & you can keep the PC game!" Raven looked at Danny w/ a evil grin ,"Take it or leave it, Buster Brown!"

,"Deal!!" Danny grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and handed Raven her 'payment'.

Raven smiled and counted the money, to see if Danny was trying to rip her off ,"It's good doin' business w/ you, Danny! You have my word, but for Tucker..."

They both turned to Tucker, who was sleeping w/ a book in his face. Raven sighed and both friends felt like slapping him ,"How about you hang out w/ Tucker...on a...date?"

Raven's eyes widen, "I much sooner be a figure skater!" Raven continued to read her book and was able to ignore Danny's puppy-dog stare.

,"Please, for 1 night! I'll give you that 'Divinci Code' book!" He knew Raven's weakness.

,"Fine!" Raven angrily responded, "But it's not a date!" She angrily swagger her finger at him-that was Raven's way of saying 'I'm warning you'

---(END FLASHBACK!!!)----

,"Guess, it's just us! What movie do you want to watch!" Danny suggested as both of them walked toward his house.

,"I'd say Raven's pick, but I don't know." Sam thought,"Since I'm not really interested in the movies that are in theatres, how about we watch a musical, this time?"

,"Is it gonna be girly- like Dreamgirls or something like that?" Danny & Sam shuddered at the thought.

,"No. I mean Grease we haven't seen it in a long time." Sam said,"Unless you want to watch Dreamgi-"

,"GREASE, IT IS!!!" Danny didn't hesitate to yell, then laughed along w/ Sam.

----

,"I'm telling you the original Grease is way better!"

,"No way! Grease 2 is 2 times better!"

,"You're only saying that because you want to see the 'nice guy' go to 'bad boy'." Sam argued as she shoved the 'Grease' movie in his face.

,"And you only like the original 'Grease' because you like 'Summer Nights' song." Danny grabbed the popcorn, "Fine. We'll watch the original-only because I being a gentlemen." He put the movie in the DVD Player, and quickly pressed play & sat on the couch.

888888888888888888

,"I forgot how long that movie was!" Danny yawned, then looked over his right shoulder to find Sam sleeping. He secretly smiled & gazed, as Sam breathed gently in her sleep. 'WHAT AM I DOING?' he thought 'She's my best friend, I shouldn't have these feelings for her.'

Sam stirred in her sleep, then opened her eyes, "What time is it?"

Danny looked at his watch, "It's...uh..11:31 p.m."

Sam jumped up, "WHAT?!! It's pass my curfew. I gotta go home before my parents try to put me in boarding school, again." Sam got up from the couch, & put on her coat.

,"You want me to fly you home? It's much faster & I won't really mind." Danny suggested as he got up from the couch & grabbed her books.

,"It's alright Danny. I don't want you to be in trouble w/ my parents." She grabbed her backpack & walked toward the door, "Tonight's 'Movie Night' was fun Danny. Thanks. Especially, when you dropped all the jellybeans on the floor" She opened the door w/ a laugh.

He handed her books,"Hey! I told you I thought I saw 5 bucks on the floor! Imagine if we were a movie? Anyway, are you sure you want to walk home? I could walk home w/ you."

,"I'll be fine. I'm not so sure if we were a movie." She grabbed her books, "And don't worry about me. If I didn't know I'd say you were my boyfriend. Bye, Danny." She laughed as left the house.

,"Bye, Sam." He laughed, as she walked down the street. His laughter faded as he closed the door, & leaned his back on the door & slid down,"Yeah..your boyfriend that's what I want to be real." He said unfortunately.

8888888888

,"Why did I say that? My boyfriend-what am I saying?" Sam argued w/ herself as she walked down the sidewalk. She suddenly remembered what Danny said 'Imagine if we were a movie?'

She started singing, as she passed by Raven's house ,"Uh-oh. There you go again talking cinematic. Yeah you! You're charming, got everybody star struck. I know. How you always seem to go. For the obvious instead of me. But get a ticket & you'll see...Chorus-If we were a movie. You'd be the right guy. And 'd be the best friend. That you'll fall n love w/. n the end we'd be laughing. Watching the sunset...Fades to black. Show the name. Play the happy song."

Sam thought about the song,"Yeah,yeah. When you call me. I can hear it n your voice. Oh sure. Wanna see me. Then tell me all about her. La, la. I'll be actin' through my tears. If you'll never know. What I would wear. Then never ask the scene I'm in...(Chorus)... Wish I could tell you theres a twist. That there's some kind of hero in the sky. And where together. It's for real. Not fake and. Wish I could tell you there's a kiss. Like something more than in my mind. I know that. It could be amazing...Chorus (2x)"

By that time, Sam managed to get home before her parents knew. She walked up quietly to her room, and closed the door behind her. She took off her coat, threw her books & backpack on her bed; she collapsed on her bed & stared at her ceiling. She whispered gently, "If we were a movie."


	6. Aaah! Material Girls!

Midnight: Oh god, I'm gonna hate writing this chapter!

Exceptional: Why?

Midnight: Cause I hate material girls!

Exceptional: Me too!

Midnight: WHY, ME???????????????(Screams the sky)

Exceptional: (laughs)

Midnight: On w/ the chapter!!!D

--------------

Material Girl

,"How was 'Movie Night' w/out us?" Raven asked Sam w/ a hit of suspicion. Raven was playing Solitaire, & Sam was writing in her 'black book' a.k.a. her poetry book. They were outside the school yard, spending their lunch time valuably.

,"Nothing. Just watched a movie. Had a few laughs." Sam responded as she quickly scribbled something in her book, "So, what happened to you on family night?"

,"Had a family problem." Raven answered quickly, "Matt brought his girlfriend over for dinner,& my dad brought his new girlfriend." Raven answered angrily to the last of her sentence.

,"Scared her off?" Sam then drew on her book.

,"Yup!" Sam knew ever since Raven's mother passed away, she didn't want any other woman replacing her mother & she never let anyone in into herself; so she often pulled pranks on her father's girlfriends & always got the last laugh.

Tucker came running toward Raven & Sam out of breath ,"Hey, guys! Are you 2 coming to see me tryout for the school musical?"

Truth be told, they didn't really liked the school musicals, but they really wanted to support Tucker, even though he can't sing ,"Yeah, Tuck!"

,"Great! C'mon I'm almost up!" He grabbed their arms & led them to the auditorium, "Thanks for being here!"

,"You kinda dragged us here. And by the way, if you ever touch me again- I'll get my foot & stick it up your-"

,"RAY!!" Sam quickly said before Raven finished that sentence, she gave her a angry glare. Raven rolled her eyes upward, as both girls sat in the last row of seats. Tucker ran up to the stage & quickly went backstage w a smile on his face. Both girls looked uninterested at the other auditions, which all of them had horrible voices; each worst than the other.(A/N: So much torture, but more is coming)

As both girls looked at the next audition, it just so happened to be Paulina &Star. The spot light shown on both,& the music began

,"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Paulina

Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me I think they're o.k. If they don't give me proper credit I just walk away. They can beg and they can plead, but they can't see the light. 'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash is always mister right.

Both

'Cause we are living in a material world And I am a material girl You know that we are living in a material world And I am a material girl.

Star

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance that's all right with me That's all right with me. If they can't raise my interest then I have to let them be.

Some boys try and some boys lie but I don't let them play. Only boys who save their pennies make my rainy day.

Both

'Cause they are living in a material world. And I am a material girl You know that we are living in a material world And I am a material girl. Living in a material world And I am a material girl You know that we are living in a material world And I am a material girl. Living in a material world material Living in a material world Living in a material world material Living in a material world.

Paulina

Boys may come and boys may go And that's all right you see

Star

Experience has made me rich And now they're after me,

'Cause everybody's living in a material world And I am a material girl You know that we are living in a material world And I am a material girl

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

A material, a material, a material, a material world

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,"

All the boys clapped & whistled. Both Sam & Raven felt like barfing out; but both held their anger for that slutty song.(A/N: no offense to those who like this song) Raven looked angrily at the 2 girls, that already left the stage, "Sam, if they sing again-just kill me!!"

Sam looked at Raven, "As long as you kill me! I bet both of them were lip-syncing." Tucker came up next, & both Sam and Raven got ear plugs out of their back pockets. They waited for Tucker to sing...

------------------(A/N: SORRY IF THIS FANFIC. IS SHORT- I DON'T REALLY LIKE THIS SONG! THE LAST CH. IS LONGER, BUT THE NEXT CH. IS MORE DRAMATIC! IF U WANNA KNOW U HAVE 2 REVIEW THIS FANFIC. & I'LL GIVE U A SNEAK PREVIEW!!! HOPE U LUV IT!!---M!DN!GHT'S OUT!)


	7. LIES!

Midnight: I'm gonna love writing this ch!!!

Exceptional: Why?

Midnight: 'Cause it's our favorite song!

Exceptional: WOW! THAT'S AMAZING! I'M EXCITED!(in cherry voice)...What song is it?(sounds clueless)

Midnight: (slaps hand on forehead) Never mind; just read the chapter

----------

LIES!!

Tucker starts singing. Everyone in the auditorium closes their ears, but soon Tucker was quickly booted off the stage. He said to the security guards, "I HAVE RIGHTS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS 2 ME! I KNOW THE PRESIENT OF THE UNITED STATES! I WILL NOT BE SILENCE!!!"

He was sitting next to Sam &Raven, w/ an angry pout on his face. He was playing w/ his PDA angrily; he didn't even care that lost Pong! Sam felt sorry for him & tried to think of something to cheer him up or encourage him; then she remembered when Raven & her were 10, when they sang together even though Raven's mother wasn't there to sing the high notes. She even remember Raven holding her tears when she saw home videos of Sam, her mother, herself singing w/ a brush as a microphone, looking the their reflections in the mirror.

,"Tucker, are you alright?" Sam said, quickly snapping to reality.

,"No." His angry eyes were still glued to his PDA,"I thought I was a good singer-I was a GREAT singer. Even better than Paulina & Star."

Raven agreed, "Tucker, anything is better than Paulina & Star. A broken record player that's scratched or a orchestra of violins played by monkeys are better, than Pualina & Star's singing."

Tucker &Sam laughed Raven's joke. She keeps saying, "What? It's true. I ain't lying." She grabbed a soda from her backpack, opened the can & drank it.

,"Thank you, Mr. Foley. For that...'interesting' performance." The drama teacher, Ms. Doris responed,"Next is a new student...Mr. Jacob Anderson."

Raven sprayed her soda out; which flew 3yds away, "WHAT??!!!!" she said along w/ Sam in the same surprised/shocked/angry tone, as a 17-yr-old boy w/ a strong, muscular figure, green eyes, dark brown hair,& a microphone hand...It was Jake! Sam's ex-boyfriend!

,"What's wrong?" Tucker asked both girls; Raven had an angry look on her face, while Sam had a surprised/shocking look in her face, "Are you guys alright?"

,"You may start whenever you're ready, Mr. Anderson." She held her clipboard in her hand & waited patiently for the student to start his music & sing. He put his CD in the boom box & waited for the song to start. He held his mike to his lips, as the song began 'Why would you lie to me? After all that we've been through, After the love that I gave you, I just need you to trust me'

Sam came down the isle as soon as she heard the song began; half way down the isle she began to sing,"(Bridge)...How could I trust you? How do I move on? When all you do is tell your lies, you're killin me inside. Why would I take you back? So many sleepless nights. We had a good thing but you threw it all away!"

Jake saw & heard Sam, that moment he began to sing, "They said you don't know what you got until its all gone. I wish I never had to sit down & write this song. But baby girl, if I could turn back the hands of time. If I could press rewind, live it 1 more time I wouldn't do the things I did, I take back what I said, I never break a promise if you take me back again..."

Sam walked up stage, she was a yd or 2 way from him; listening to all the lies that came out of his mouth. And w/ out anyone noticing Danny walked into the auditorium after a ghost attack,"...Everyone deserves a 2nd chance & this is it, so reach inside your heart & be compassionate girl, did you forget the way we use to love each other, the way you told me that you could never love another damn, its like I'm beggin' you to stay alive, I love you girl & I need you by my side"

Jake walked close to Sam, only for Sam to move away from him,"(Chorus 2xs)... You could tell your lies I dont really care what you feel inside all you ever did was make me cry maybe 1 day you'll realize that you had a good girl in your life."

Danny stared the boy singing w/ Sam. He suddenly felt his blood boiling as the boy sang, "I know you really don't mean the things you said right now baby c'mon girl see all I need is 1 more chance to show you that I never gonna do you wrong again please girl c'mon... I still remember promises of making it together forgive & forget we can still be forever the key to my happiness, my life is in your hands, I'll do whatever just to kiss your lips again."

That last sentence made Danny's eyes glow light-green & curled his hands into fists. He calmed down a bit when Sam didn't look him & rolled her eyes upward, as he continued,"...Come close to me girl, so u can feel what I'm sayin. I'm serious & I can't take it, no more playin. Today is the 1st day of the rest of my life, I wanna spend every moment w/ you makin it right & I know that maybe this can take a long time & I know that its always in the back of your mind but I know that you deserve the stars in the sky so if you give me 1 last chance I'll never make your cry."

Sam ignored everything that Jake said & sang,"(Chorus 2xs)... You could tell your lies I don't really care what you feel inside all you ever did was make me cry maybe one day you'll realize that you had a good girl in your life..(Bridge)...How could i trust you how do I move on When all you do is tell your lies, your killin me inside. Why would I take you back so many sleepless nights we had a good thing but you threw it all away."

As the song faded, Ms. Doris was speechless, "This was surprising! A duet! I LOVE IT!" But Sam didn't love it, she walked down the stage w/ Jake running after her.

,"Now, if there's any more last-minute sign ups. Meet me here tomorrow, same time. Goodbye!" Ms. Doris left the auditorium w/ a some-what smile on her face.

,"Sam. Sam! SAM!" Jake caught up w/ Sam, he held Sam's arm gently, "I'm sorry, I want you back, Sammy." He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist & was about kiss her, until she pushed him away violently. Danny, Tucker, & Raven walked toward Sam & Jake.

,"Sam, who's this guy?" Danny asked, but Sam looked angrily Jake; so Raven spoke for her.

,"That's Jacob 'Jake' Anderson: my old elementary school bully & Sam's ex-boyfriend." Raven had her hands on her hips, as she gave Jake a death glare, "Hi, Jake. Remember me; I was the 1 girl who played football- the only girl."

,"Oh, hi Raven." He turned his attention to Danny & Tucker, "Who are you guys?"

,"I'm Danny Fenton," Danny glared Jake, he didn't know that blood was streaming down his forehead to his right cheek,"This is Tucker. You're Sam's ex-boyfriend?"

,"Yeah, is that a problem." He smartly said; Danny almost tackled him, but Raven stood in the way.

,"Enough! C'mon guys let's go!" Raven left w/ Sam next to her, saying something inaudible & Tucker & Danny followed. Jake walked away in the opposite direction; Danny secretly made a ghost ray orb & pulled his arm back & aimed Jake's head. He was about to release the orb, when...

,"Put that down, Danny!" Raven was behind him & he disappointedly dropped the ghost orb. Raven angrily glared him,"You should know better Daniel James Fenton!" She grabbed his right ear & pulled it; leading him out of the auditorium listening to his whines.

,"Ow! Raven! Stop pulling my ear! I need to hear w/ that! I'm delicate!" Danny annoyingly whined his mature-mother-like friend.

-------------------------------------Hey, every1! Sorry, if I couldn't update soon, but I was really busy w/ my science fair project-I got a B-! I'm planning on updating soon, next wk! REVIEW, PLEASE! I'll give u a heads up on the next ch.& "Mustang Riding during Midnight" is delayed 'til next month-Sorry!


	8. Fairy Tales

Midnight: I'm gonna luv writing this chapter!

Exceptional: Why?

Midnight: 'Cause this is when Sam finds out Danny's ex-girlfriend! And there goes round 1!

Exceptional: Cool! Why are u talking to me? Start the chapter, already!

----------

Fairy Tales

Raven dragged Danny out of auditorium,"Ow! Would you mind letting go of my ear, Ray?" Raven release her hand & smiled as Danny rubbed his ear. She threw a rag at him & pointed to his face, where he had blood. He suddenly realize his cut on his face & quickly wiped the blood away.

,"Danny, you know better than to hit someone with your ghost ray!" Raven angrily scowled at him, unfortunately Sam & Tucker overheard the confersation.

,"You did what?" Sam said surprised

,"Awesome!" Tucker smiled,"Why did you ruin the fun, Ray?" At that moment, Raven slapped Tucker in the back of his head.

,"Look Tucker, this doesn't involve us. So we'll be leaving!" Raven grabbed the back of Tucker's shirt collar & dragged him away.

,"Aw, c'mon Ray! These are my favorite pair of jeans!"Tucker complained.

,"Danny, you were trying to hit Jake with your ghost ray! What were you thinking?" Sam tucked her arms on her chest.

,"I was thinking of getting pay back! Sam, he was a real jerk- much like Paulina." Danny said defensively ,"No wonder you broke up with him."

Sam's face fell and had a sadly, darken look on her face ,"I actually broke up with Jake, because he cheated on me."

,"Oh!" Suddenly Danny's face is replaced with a Donkey's head,"Sorry! I didn't know. It's like the time I broke up with...uh..someone."

,"Oh? You were with someone!"Sam secretly felt jealous,and looked at Danny. He slapped his hand on his face & stood quiet.

,"You know what? Forget it, I'm going somewhere to clear my mind." She left, leaving Danny, feeling like an idiot. He sighed and pulled his dark hair back only to reslience back to it's messy syle. he stared walking to the outside cafeteria and sat on top one of the lunch tables," If I knew what she's thinking."

Suddenly a voice was irratated," No, no. That won't work. Danny looked around he tree not far from where he was & he saw Sam and Raven. Raven was sitting on a rock and, Sam was sitting on the grass with her back leaned against the tree," This won't work, Ray. I mean, writing a song about Jake." That caught Danny's attention and heard from a distance away, but just near that he could hear their conversation.

,"C'mon Sam, just release your inner angst and irascible feelings." Sam looked at Raven and looked at her with a 'whatever' face,"Fine, I'll leave you to brainstorm but after school come to my house and show me what you have." Raven left Sam and automatically Danny fell on the ground,"Danny what are you doing?"

Danny was on the ground ,but behind a bush,"I'm..uh..nothing, just relaxing"

,"Okayyy...by the way I still want my 'Da Vinci Code' book." She walked away with a look that meant she was trying to solve something.

Looking at Sam, he had second thoughts of being her close overprotective guyfriend, and by the sun's rays perching through the tree branches; he gazed at her for a moment or two, scribbling in a notebook. Her hair was gently pushed by the gentle spring breeze, her eyes suddenly sparkled, her pocelain skin was smooth, along with her bare arms amd neck. Danny felt his blood rushed to his cheeks.

Sam sighed,"I can't write a stupid song.Damn Raven, telling me to release my 'inner angst'and all that crap." Turning over the paper and writing on it, she thought for a while," _You know the story. You read the books. Boy meets girl. Then they fall forever in love. But I know better. So here goes a tale. Of the realest of the real. Listen_..." She scribbled on the paper

,"_Now once upon a time in a small world. It was everything that I dreamed of. He was my gem and I was his pearl. Nothing could come between us. A prince charming to call my own. Until the day that he broke my heart. And left me wonderin' all alone. Pickin' my mind and soul apart...-chorus- Used to believe in love (I used to believe in love). Used to believe in fairy tales (In fairy tales). Since my heart's been crushed (It's been crushed). Just don't believe in a tiny hell (No no no no no). Don't know which way to turn. Figure it out for myself. I've just started to learn (La da da dee, oh). There's no such thing as fairy tales_..."

,"_Is a good story supposed to end .Unhappily ever after? Just as wonderful as it begins. And carry on for a few chapters.Baby how come each time I open up.I can't seem to get past stage one. I guess it's time for me to close up. And go back on the shelf because I'm done...-chorus-..." _Stopping and remembering her pain, a tear suddenly fell down her pale cheek ,"_Twinkle twinkle little star. Why do my dreams seem so far (Why they seem so far). Up above the world so high. Won't somebody tell me why (Can you help me). Can you help me out? Can you tell me what love is all about? Cause I never known it for myself (Don't believe in fairy tales). That's why I don't believe in fairy tales no more...-chorus 2xs-...(song fades away)."_ Sam had almost two pages of her song, and looking down at her notebook, letting another tear to fall on her paper. Writing on the top of the paper, she wrote in great penmanship: Fairy Tales.

Behind the bush, Danny felt as though he had something heavy on his back. He layed down on the grass, pushing his dark hair back,'Poor Sam, she's completely broken hearted, from that ass of a jerk, Jake...I'll deal with him tomorrow, but for now..." He looked behind the bush, to find Sam sleeping soundly. He walked toward the sleeping Sam; her chest rose up and down as she steadly breathed, the breeze moved her hair gently, and suddenly talked in her sleep saying,"Danny.."

He jumped thinking she was awake, only to be shocked when she said his name again, and smiled. He smiled,too; he picked her up and carried her bridal style, while transforming into Phantom and flying her home.


	9. Even Angels Fall

Midnight: This chapter will tell u a little more about Raven

Exceptional: Blah, blah, blah...just write the damn fanfic already

Midnight: Quit nagging, and I'll start

Exceptional: Well hurry I wanna see what happens in the next chapter

-----------

Even Angels Fall

Walking to school by herself, Sam thought of how she 'magically' fell asleep on the school's large oak tree and woke up in her bedroom a few hours later. Looking at the sky, she saw an image of Danny's face in the clouds, and felt herself blush.

,"Hey Sam!" a voice came not far away from her. She turned around to see Raven running toward her, and followed by Danny and Tucker who seem to be very exhausted.

,"Hey guys! What's up!" Sam responded in a cheerful way, which caught both guys off guard. Since she was considered the gloomy Goth girl.

,"Are you alright, Sam?" Tucker said blankly, "It looks like you forgot to put on your make-up this morning?" Raven angrily slapped the back of his head, and hard,"OW!! What, I'm saying the truth?!" Another slap in the back of his head.

"It's alright Ray, I actually did forget." Raven looked at Sam in amazement; knowing her she would be chasing him around the block, but she seem to care less of what he said.

,"C'mon guys" Danny broke up the fight, "I don't want to be late for Lancer's class and the crazed drama teacher Ms. Doris is handing out detention this week. I don't want to be spend detention in the auditorium singing."

,"Well, then. We're gonna have to run, because we have ten minutes to get to class and three miles to run." Raven and Sam had a head start, as Danny and Tucker followed even though their legs were throbbing from before. Raven looked over her shoulder, "¡Prisa para arriba, asnos perezosos!"(1) (A/N: Raven is speaking Spanish, & translations are on the bottom)

,"What did she say?" Tucker asked, as he knocked into a telephone pole, "I'm okay!" He ran wobbly beside Danny, as both boys tried to catch up to the girls

------

,"All that running, and we still end up with detention!" Tucker nagged as he bit into his large cheeseburger, "My thighs now burn, because I actually got some exercise!" Some chunks of his burger spit out.

,"Well, you needed it." Raven's voice came as she and Sam sat with the nagging Tucker and the silent Danny, "Look how much you scarf down! You should be glad, me and Sam did you a favor!" Sam laughed gently.

,"Hey, Ray. What did you say to us when we ran behind you?" Danny asked as he remembered how Tucker's face hit the pole.

,"You mean 'Prisa para arriba, asnos perezosos!'?" Both guys nodded, "It means 'Hurry up, lazy asses!' in Spanish, why?" Raven sipped her water bottle.

,"Because we don't know Spanish." Danny responded.

,"Can you teach us?" Tucker thought of something, to what Sam thought was 'another stupid idea of his get rich schemes'. Paulina overheard the conversation and sat on their table with her legs crossed.

,"Why ask her?" She gave Raven a disgusted look, "When you just ask me, after all I have true Spanish blood?" She eyed Raven as she said this, "True blood."

,"Please, your only saying that just to get the jocks attention." Sam said, and as she predicted it, the jocks were staring at Paulina,"So quit being a whore." Oooh's came from the surrounding students, as Paulina's face was red with embarrassment.

,"¡No me de que crap, Manson!"(2) Paulina angrily looked at the Goth, "Bud out of this Manson. It's between me and Shadows."

Raven jumped at her last name and eyed a table with four boys sitting; hoping she won't get embarrassed, "Look Santos." Raven got up from her seat, "What do have against me? What have I ever done to you?"

,"You" Paulina smartly said, "Just because you were in my presence disgusted me. Just because you exist, usted maldice la media casta!!"(3) Raven heard the venom in her voice.

,"Just because you have 'pure' Latin blood doesn't make you superior than others. Más puro es el pedigrí el bitcher la perra es."(4) Paulina's mouth hung down; Raven walked passed the crowd and was about to leave the cafeteria...

,"¡Por lo menos mi madre no es merta! ¡Y no es una perra!"(5) Paulina smiled as Raven turned to look at her. Most of Paulina's friends laughed, while others gossiped. Everyone else wondered what Paulina just said, "You heard me, Shadows. I hope she burn in hell for breeding with someone other than her own kind, and giving birth to a damn el halfling!"(6)

Raven felt as though a knife had pierced her heart and throat; she felt as though tears were going to fall, but she refused to show any weakness. She turned to see Paulina smirking, walking calmly to her. As they stood face to face, Raven said nothing, but in a blink of an eye she punched Paulina in the face. If you were there you would have just seen both girls looking at each other, and as you blinked you would see Paulina on the floor. Paulina got up and touched her cheek, which was purple.

,"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone shouted as Paulina slapped Raven. In return, Raven slapped her back, but even harder. Paulina pushed Raven to the ground, Raven kicked her stomach and using her hands, she pushed her body up and picked herself. Using her nails, Paulina scratched Raven's arms and neck, which made Raven pull her hair. Paulina stopped scratching; giving Raven an advantage by pushing her towards the wall. Paulina got up, scratched, bruised and what appeared to be Raven's blood on her nails. Raven felt dizzy, everything seemed to blur as she fell on her knees; she manage to see Paulina walking to her and raised a hand to slap her, but a figure stood between them. He had dark hair, green eyes; a muscular built and was about 6'3.

,"That's enough!" He voice echoed throughout the cafeteria, and Raven realized it was older brother Andrew. He looked at Raven and saw that she was lying on the floor, her lips blue, and her neck sucked in, "Ray! Ray! RAY!!!!" Raven's other brothers-Matthew, Johnathan, and Raymond surrounded her.

,"Ray, wake up! WAKE UP!!" Johnathan screamed as he held Raven's cold head in his arms, "Someone call the nurse!!! SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!!!!" Looking down, Raven's skin was paler than ever, her black hair covering half of her face, and could feel her pulse beat faster, "WAKE UP. RAY!! RAVEN PLEASE WAKE UP!!!"

-------

,"She'll be fine. Just let her rest." The nurse looked at the four Shadows' brothers, and Tucker, Sam and Danny. She turned to leave the room with two men that came from the ambulance truck. Matthew sat on the bed that Raven laid unconscious; her skin was less pale and neck was normal, and her blue lips were rosy now. Matthew grabbed a stray hair that smudged her mild visage, and tucked it behind her ear.

,"Don't touch her!" Tucker protectively spoke as Danny held him down, "You guys are always the apple of every girl's eye, but Raven's not interested."

,"You think we'd hit on our own sister!" Andrew got up from his chair angrily, knocking it to the floor.

,"Sister?!" Tucker and Danny questioned, "But she looks nothing like any of you!"

,"We're fraternal, and Raymond is the only one that looks like her." Andrew calmed down as he picked up his chair and sat on it. Tucker and Danny stared at Raymond; he did look like Raymond mainly the eyes and skin color. He looked at Raven warily, not saying a word, like always- some thought Raymond was stupid and others thought he was mute.

,"But if you're related, than why didn't Ray say nothing about it" Danny curiously thought.

,"Raven prefers to be separated from us, even though we're quintuplets. She wants to be solitaire with us, ever since the incident..." Johnathan's voice trailed off, lowering his eyes, "Our mother passed away nine years ago, when we were eight years old-she died in drive by...Some people hated our mother for marrying a Jew and stain her perfect Mexican blood...She was threaten by others and was almost killed dozens of times, until we went to visit our Uncle Felix in the hospital...She stopped at a red light, then a black Chevy came beside us and took out a twenty-two caliber, and..Bang, bang, bang."

All four brothers bowed their heads in lament, Andrew picked his up slightly, "It was a hard blow on Raven, she was depressed for years-not weeks or days, but years... she didn't show it when she took her martial arts and taking singing classes, though. She slowly returned to her spirited, enthusiastic self for a moment in life...She's a very lively girl, but doesn't show anyone because of her tainted history and was heartbroken that the one person she was so closed to her disappeared without knowing that she'd give up her own life to get her back. " There was silence in the room.

Raven moaned, turning her head to the side, and slowly her darken sapphires opened, "What happened? Did anyone get the license on that toad truck?" She picked up her head, when suddenly Andrew threw his arms around her. She looked around the room to see her siblings and her friends in the same room.

,"Don't scare us like that again, Ray!" Andrew responded in her ear, and kissed on the top of her head.

,"I couldn't, even if I tried, Andy." She laughed though everything she's been through. He let her go as Matthew and Johnathan embraced her as well. Raymond was the last to hug her, instead kissed her forehead.

,"No me asuste como eso más. Pensé que puede ser que le pierda tengo gusto de la mama."(7) He spoke for the first time- for his brothers anyway.

,"No se preocupe. Puedo tomar el cuidado de me, hermano mayor."(8) She smiled at her mirror, but in a guy version. The door burst open with a man in his mid-thirtes wearing messy brown hair, green eyes and was about 6'7.

,"Raven Liliana Prisciliana Shadows! You have some explaining to do!" A woman with blonde hair came from behind him, and from her dressing attire appeared rich.

,"Liliana?" Tucker gave a confused face to everyone.

,"Prisciliana?" Danny had questioning look.

---------

,"I can take care of myself!...And why did you bring her?" Raven sat in the passenger seat with her feet on the dashboard, with a scowl on her face as she looked at the blonde-haired woman in the mirror.

,"Watch your mouth! The nurse said you need at days rest, until you recover from your asthma attack...Why do you get yourself into these situations?" He stared at Raven, her blue piece of hair barely covering her left eye, and eyes looking angrily straight foreword, "What happened to you, Rachel?"

,"RAVEN!! My name's Raven, not Rachel...I hate it when she doesn't say my real name correctly." Raven protested, diverting her eyes on her right arm that had a long blue glove that went to her elbows.

"What happened to you? You were never like this, you were always an angel." Joseph Shadows stared at his only reminder of his late wife.

,"That's because she wasn't coming to our house everyday... By the way, even angels fall." Raven got out of the car as soon as it stopped in front of her house and went in, slamming the door hard. She walked down the hallway, and out of one of the doorways a black fuzz ball came out.

,"Hey there, champ." She kneeled to the floor,"¡Venido, Mariposa!"(9) The large fuzz ball ran toward her, making her fall and licking her face,"Alright that's enough, Mariposa." The fuzz ball was Mariposa, Raven's pet wolf who she had for a couple of years. Running behind Raven, she followed her into her bedroom, as she had always seen her master going into a room that was neither dark or light and smelled of her scent of ocean waves.

Grabbing her guitar, Raven played random notes, then looked at her computer desk that had a folded ring notebook. She got up and grabbed the ringed notebook and sat down on her bed staring at the lined page with no words on the lines.

Mariposa set her hands on her paws as she lay on the floor, but cocked her head up as Raven played the guitar, "_You found hope. You found faith. Found how fast she could take it away...Found true love. Lost your heart. Now you don't know who you are…_" Looking out her window she saw her father's girlfriend holding hands with her father, "_She made it easy. Made it free. Made you hurt till you couldn't see. Sometimes it stops. Sometimes it flows. But baby that's how love goes...(Chorus)-You will fly and. You will crawl. God knows even angels fall. No such thing as you. Must stay on. God knows even angels fall.._."

Staring back at her room, she saw the black wolf's amber eyes connect with her blue eyes, "_Its a secret no one tells. One day its heaven. One day its hell...It's no fairytale. Take it from me. That's the way its supposed to be...(Chorus)..."_ She strum her guitar as she cluelessly sang the words in her head, "_You laugh. You cry. No one knows why. But all the thrill I layed on...You're on the ride you might as well. Open your eyes... (Chorus)...Even Angels fall...Even angels fall_"

Putting her guitar down on her bed, the wolf jumped on her bed and whined with its ears on its head. She patted her head, which made her tongue hang out and the smell of dog breath exerted," Incluso caída de los ángeles. ¿La Derecha, Mariposa?"(10) Raven leaned down to the wolf's level only to have it's wet mark on her cheek, with a red brush of tongue.

TRANSLATIONS-

(1)-Hurry up, lazy asses!

(2)-Don't give me that crap, Manson!

(3), you damn half-breed!

(4)-The purer the pedigree the bitcher the bitch.

(5)-At least my mother isn't dead! And isn't a bitch!

(6)-halfling!

(7)-Don't scare me like that anymore. I thought I might lose you like mom.

(8)-Don't worry. I can take care of myself, big brother.

(9)-Come, Mariposa! (A/N: Mariposa in Spanish means butterfly)

(10)-Even angels fall. Right, Mariposa?

Sorry it took soooo long 2 write, about 5 or 6 pages. This chapter is about Raven and her past, so I hope u like it. Enjoy, and I'll probably give u a heads up on the next chapter, which is when Danny, Sam & Tucker doing their detention w/out Raven & tensions rise as Jake and Danny meet again & argue over Sam D Hope u like it, please review!!! ) 


	10. At The Beginning

Midnight: So what'd u think of the last chapter?

Exceptional: (stays quiet) Oh, did u say s/thing? I was kinda doing something important.

Midnight: Like?

Exceptional: (cheerful voice) Watching paint dry!

Midnight: (yells angrily) I'm going to hurt you!

Exceptional: No, don't! NOOO!!... (asked cluelessly) What are you gonna do?

Midnight: Make you read my next fanfc. Chapter!

Exceptional: NOOOOO!!...Wait, that's not torture. YAAAAYYYY!!!

----------

At The Beginning

Sam walked out the nurse's office first, not wanting to see Raven in her asthmatic state. She's been like this since they were four; Raven had frequent asthma attacks and had to go to the hospital always. Seeing Raven in that condition made Sam more useless for Raven, as she had seen her in the hospital bed with at least three or four oxygen tanks when she had the drive by incident

,"Sam, you okay?" Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jake walking toward her, "You seem upset. Anything I can do?"

,"Yeah, get lost!" Danny walked over to Jake, who was ready to hit Danny if he had to. Quickly, Sam stood in-between the two boys with her arms spread out. Danny noticed that Sam didn't want to be bothered by anyone else.

,"Sam?" Danny asked concernly,"Are you alright? You seem-"

,"I'm fine. I'm going to finish my stupid detention, then visit Ray later on." She walked out of the main building, and going into the auditorium, where Ms.Doris was awaiting her.

,"Ah, Miss Manson you arrived!" Her singsong voice made Sam cringed, but shook it off as she was given orders, "You may begin your detention with the others, by painting the background. Then I might ask you to get some old props from the storage room, that have particular items I wish to use in this year's musical." Sam nodded, and walked onto the stage; getting a paintbrush from one of the paint cans, she began to paint the set.

,"Hey, Sam!" Tucker appeared painting beside her.

,"Tucker? I thought you were gonna ditch detention and hang out at the arcade." Sam whispered, as Ms. Doris walked passed them.

,"Well, I thought it'd be interesting to stay after all. For a little entertainment." Sam cocked an eyebrow, wanting to know what he was up to; seeing the evil grin on his face getting more anticipated for something.

,"What kind of entertainment?" Sam warily questioned her knowledgeable tech-loving friend.

The doors flew open, as Danny and Jake ran to Ms. Doris, unison, "Ms. Doris, I have to make up a detention!"

,"Does that answer your question?" Tucker smiled at Sam, showing his face covered in paint. Her mouth agape as she sighed at both boys.

---------

,"Miss Manson, you've done enough." Ms. Doris looked up at the ceiling, where Sam was on a ladder, putting up a banner saying: CASPER HIGH'S 25TH MUSICAL BY MS. NANCY AMELIA DORIS II, "You may go home, now." Ms. Doris was an ant to where Sam was, but Sam nodded happily in agreement. She had to deal with Danny and Jake who were trying to help Sam, but they couldn't try making a mess of the stage, that Sam volunteered to redo since she was the only person there.

,"Five hundred, forty-seven students in this high school, and they barely have any talent" Ms. Doris spoke angrily to herself, putting some of the musical's songs in her tye-dye bag, but unknown that one fell onto the floor. She walked out the doors with her colorful handbag dangling on her elbow.

Sam steadily walked down the steps, but then her foot slipped, she lost balance and started to fall. Shutting her eyes, she waited for the impact, but instead felt strong arms catch her; opening her eyes to see her hero to be Danny Fenton.

,"Watch your step. You could've really hurt yourself." Danny held Sam in a bridal position with her arms around his neck; she quickly jerked her arms off and felt herself blush.

,"You could put me down, now, Danny." Danny's cheeks were on fire as Sam's, when he set her down, his embarrassment made him rub the back of his neck nervously, "Sorry, Sam."

Sam regained self-control as she picked up a paper on the floor, and placed it on the table. Danny stopped blushing when Jake was walking to Sam, and was suddenly boiled to the brim, "Hey, Sam. Can I talk to you privately?" He eyed Danny angrily, Sam waved Danny, which he obeyed until he turned intangible and invisible.

,"What do you want, Jake?" Sam glared at him, "I have somewhere to be."

,"It's not gonna take that long." Jake touched Sam's hand, making Danny grit his teeth, "Sam, I was stupid to cheat on you with other girls, I'-"

,"Others? I only saw you cheat on me once." She looked at Jake with great anger and disappointment, "So, for the entire three months we were together, you cheated on me with various girls?...I'm disgusted, Jacob!" Walking away, Jake held her wrist and pulled her into his arms urging to kiss her, but didn't.

,"Sam, please, I was a complete idiot. But if you take me back, I promise to be faithful to and for only my Sammy." She jerked away from the sound of her pet name. He pushed her toward him, but she violently pushed him away. She wanted to cry for all the lies she had mistaken for the truth, but never bothered to.

,"Leave me alone, Jake. You've done enough damage to me...and Ray."

,"What have I ever done to her?"

,"You spoke of your own mother, knowing that hers passed away not long ago. You made her cry and caused more emotional damage to her!" Sam angrily looked at what she thought was her perfect boyfriend.

,"I had physical damage, and you're concern of emotional damage! You should be concern about me, not that nerdy, weird-o. I was actually glad when she collapsed on the cafeteria floor and was dying! Serves her right for what she did to me!" Jake yelled back to Sam, who was wide-eyed and shocked at what he said. I was actually glad when she collapsed on the cafeteria floor and was dying! Sam shook her head, Jake walked passed Sam as he walked out the doors, "I meant what I said Sam...Come with me, and leave your friends. Give me your answer on Friday."

Danny boiled with anger at Jake's words and actions, but looked at Sam who was looking down at the paper she picked up, in a blank expression. He walked toward Sam, and as he walk closer and closer to her, he realized that she was trembling, "Sam?...Sam?"

She looked up at Danny with her widen eyes, wet amethyst met with worried sapphires

,"Danny?" Danny was about to speak but to find no words coming out, instead his body moved, embracing Sam in his arms affectionately. She returned the embrace, crying on his shoulder, arms around his neck, and his on her waist. Danny blushed at his actions and the position he was in, but didn't hesitate to make the moment last.

He moved his hand to Sam's ebony hair, smelling the sweet scent of lilacs and vanilla. Sam wanted to stay like this forever, if they could, feeling his body's warmth against her own body. Both having to embrace their secret crush, made their blushing mild, until one of them were deciding to screw up the perfect moment.

Danny gently pushed Sam away; she had red eyes with tear-stained cheeks. He cursed himself for ruining the moment he had wished for in years. Sam understood and slowly left his arms, then turned her attention to the paper she held, "Sorry, Danny?...I'll see you at Ray's later on." He didn't move.

,"What do you have there?" He glanced at the paper.

,"Oh, nothing. Maybe a poem, but..." Sam read the words, "It sounds more like lyrics."

,"Probably for the musical...wanna see." He secretly urged to sing with her.

,"You mean sing?...I can't sing, Danny." He knew she was lying, having heard her sing about three times, and sang very beautifully. She blushed as he responded, "You never know until you try." Taking a breath, she read the paper with Danny.

(Sam)-_We were strangers. Starting out on a journey. Never dreaming. What we'd have to go through. Now here we are. And I'm suddenly standing. At the beginning with you..._

(Danny)-_No one told me. I was going to find you. Unexpected. What you did to my heart. When I lost hope. You were there to remind me. This is the start..._

(CHORUS, Both)-_Life is a road. And I want to keep going. Love is a river. I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road. Now and forever. Wonderful journey...I'll be there. When the world stops turning. I'll be there. When the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing. At the beginning with you..._

(Sam)-_We were strangers. On a crazy adventure..._

(Danny)-_Never dreaming. How our dreams would come true..._

(Both)- _Now here we stand. Unafraid of the future. At the beginning with you...(Chorus)...I knew there was somebody somewhere. Like me alone in the dark. Now I know my dream will live on. I've been waiting so long. Nothing's gonna tear us apart...(Chorus)...Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep going on..._

(Sam)-_Starting out on a journey_

(Both)-_Life is a road and I wanna going. Love is river I wanna keep flowing. In the end I wanna be standing. At the beginning with you..._

Sam and Danny gazed at each other; then they heard someone clapping enthusiastically that echoed throughout the auditorium. Ms. Doris came down the isle, clapping still, "Brava! Brava! Miss Manson and Mister Fenton, both of you are like two lovebirds of music!"

,"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!"

,"Lovebirds or not, auditioned or not, -both of you got the part!" She smiled, ignoring both of the teens shocked faces, "Meet Miss Shadows, when she returns to school. She'll give you the rest of the musical's song." Sam returned the lyrics to Ms. Doris, who placed it in her colorful bag, "Miss Shadows will give you singing lessons as you are in the musical." She walked out of the auditorium, but heard the argument.

,"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Both said together, "NO, IT'S YOUR FAULT!!"

Ms. Doris smiled 'This years musical is going to make history!'

------------

Sorry, guys! It's short, but that's all I can think of, since my fingers still hurt from the last chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer, but not as long as 'Even Angels Fall'. I'll give you a heads up, if you review, so please press that button!! Like 5 pages. Kind of crappy, but review anyways!


	11. Dance With Me: Tango and Kiss

Midnight: Time for the next chapter

Exceptional: So what is it?

Midnight: U have to read the chapter, so u can see.

Exceptional: Shit!

-------

(Three Days later)

Dance With Me

Walking in the rather large abode of Raven, the two boys stared in awed at the fountains in the front yard, and the garden that had rows of flowers by the walkway. Even the gates were amazing, they were gold, and had numerous bodyguards around every possible entrance.

,"Daammnn! Raven's livin' large!" Tucker stared at the entire front yard, then glanced at Sam, "You knew she was rich?

,"Yeah, my parents met her parents at a fancy ball, then we sorta grew on to each other, like we were sisters." Sam knocked on the door, and Andrew came out.

,"Hey, Sam." Andrew stepped aside to let them inside the house, with Tucker saying,"Daaammnnn!"

The hallway had a rug of the Virgin Mary on the wall, a very large chandelier, and the rest of the doorways of the hallway looked like a large labyrinth. They followed Andrew to the kitchen, that was bigger than normal kitchens; Matthew and Johnathan sat on the large kitchen table while fighting over the last chocolate chip pancake, Raymond was eating quietly on a island, and Raven was beside him having the stove on with a pot boiling and taking out scrabbled eggs disgustedly.

,"Ray, you have guests!" Johnathan yelled, as he victoriously ate the pancake with Matthew giving him a glare.

,"Raven closed her eyes and sighed angrily, "If it's those men from the music or movie company, tell them I'm not interested in their offer. I'm too busy having a life." Hearing the pot boil to the brim, she turned the stove off. Looking up, she saw Danny, Tucker, and Sam not far her, "Oh, hey guys! Sorry, I didn't know you were coming, I would've made more food."

,"It's fine, Ray...Are you alright?" Sam asked.

,"I'm fine, though the doctors say I need to rest, but then again I really don't like taking orders from my brothers." She jokily smiled, as she placed another plateful of chocolate chip pancakes on the table, both boys eating ravenously, "If you guys are hungry, you can sit down and have some breakfast."

Suddenly, Tucker and Danny were sitting by Matthew and Johnathan, and grabbed the pancakes eating fast, even eating the scramble eggs. Sam declined the offer, since there was no vegetarian-like food to consume; she looked at Raven who poured something into a small bowl with a tiny roll of bread.

,"Arroz con leche?" Raven looked at Sam, who looked confused, "It's rice with milk. I made it with soy milk, and the bread is wheat." Sam nodded; a she took a seat beside Raymond, who acknowledges her by smiling at her. Raven put the bowl in front of Sam, placing a roll of bread in a small table rag.

Andrew liked eating Raven's cooking, but this time didn't bother to whiff the sweet aroma of the breakfast meal. Instead he stood by the doorway, eyeing Raven's actions carefully; he always promised to protect his brothers and sister from any harm, especially Raven, who toughed up by growing up in a household with only males. He remember when all quintuplets were five or six years old, they were given a very large swing set, that was so big that they had to install seatbelts in order for them to sit on it. Raven and Raymond were mostly interested in the swings seeing as they were the youngest, and how Raven was quite adventurous and curious in everything.

He stare from afar, seeing the twins speaking the tongue his mother often spoke, he would study their facial expressions to try and figure out what they were saying. One time in life, his father actually had a bond with Raven, swinging her when he had heard her sing one time.

."What's it called, Blackbird?" He said, making her smile by using her nickname. Kneeling down to her, a younger face of Joseph Shadows smiled brightly as the afternoon sun.

,"I heard Mama singing it to a man wearing glasses. He said he wanted to hear it Japanese, and I memorize the words Mama read on the paper- only what I thought it sounded like." The five-year-old Raven picked up her eyes to her father, her dark, and shoulder-length hair moving with the summer breeze.

,"That's a very pretty song, you sing like a nightingale and a mocking bird." He joyously complimented to her.

"But I thought I was your little blackbird, not a mocking bird." Her large orbs looking at her father, whom she thought loved her brothers more than her.

SLAM!! The door closed loudly, snapping Andrew back to reality. He saw his father, with small wrinkles of age, and behind him his girlfriend, Natasha Ridgewood, who was but a few years younger than he was. He didn't glance at the couple as they entered the kitchen, knowing Raven's rage will automatically flare up with the presence of Natasha; never wanting her father to keep her as a replacement of her real mother.

Raven saw the couple but kept quiet, her father walking pass her without a smile as he entered the restroom, leaving Natasha in the kitchen.

,"Rachael, dear, would you make a salmon diet food for me?" Natasha spoke arrogantly, staring at Raven with great disgust.

,"It's Raven." Raven slowly burned with anger as she washed the dishes, "And I'm not making you anything. Usted maldice el cavador del oro." (1) Raven's eyes on the sudsy sink, making herself not to argue once again.

,"Would your father-" Natasha began, until a clatter of dishes dropped into the sink.

,"What father?" Raven looked at the richly dressed woman, whom his father had proposed, "You took him away, along with the money." Raven was angry, but stayed calm. Glaring at her left hand, a sparkle came from her ring finger, who held it for already too long enough.

,"Well, I don't really like your cooking." Natasha haughtily spoke, holding her jeweled bag, "Whenever you cook for me it tastes like dog food." Quiet.

,"I don't care, I never liked you." Raven took off her rubber gloves, and dropped them into the sink, "And the only reason my cooking taste like dog food is because I'm cooking for a Chihuahua." An eruption of laughs declined the silence. Raven motioned Sam, Danny and Tucker to follow her which she lead them to a large room with different instruments.

Tucker was still laughing gasping for breath,"Oh...ooh...that...was...hilarious!"

,"Since you've already been entertain and ate, then that means we have to get down to business." Sam and Danny felt uneasy as she eyed them, "Ms. Doris told me. By the way, Congratulations!"

Tucker didn't bother to know what Raven meant, instead he wrote on his arm with a blue ballpoint pen, what Raven had said early on.

Raven gave Danny and Sam a paper with lyrics that had black bolden words...

,"Dance With Me?" Both asked confusingly, skimming through the rest of the lyrics.

,"It's in Spanish! We can't speak or read Spanish!" Sam noted out to Raven, who rolled her eyes upward.

,"Only one line, and Danny's going to sing it." Raven grabbed an acoustic guitar by a metal-like grand piano, hearing a 'What?!" from behind, "Look it's only 'Podemos bailar eternamente'(2) which means 'We can dance eternally'."

,"Now, let's start!"

--------

,"Can we do this some other time, Ray? Since Danny's not cooperating " Danny was tied to a chair," Can do this tomorrow?"

,"Alright, since he's acting like a five-year-old." Raven rolled her eyes.

,"Hey, I'm no five-year-old!" Raven popped a lollipop in Danny's mouth to shut him up, "Oooo, it's cherry!"

,"Sí, él no es ningún cinco-año-viejo" (3) Sam untied Danny, "You can leave, but swear not to tell anyone about this." She eyed Danny and Tucker.

,"We promise, Ray."

,"You swear?" Raven looked at both confused boys, unknown that she hated that word, "Because promises can be broken."

,"We swear."

---------

,"That was so hilarious, that my sides hurt" Tucker looked through some pictures in his PDA, "Especially, when Ray chased you around and hog tied you."

Danny scowled, "I'm sure that violates the 'guy code'"

Sam ignored the guys' argument; as she got caught up in her own thoughts "See you at Ray's place!"

Tucker went into his house, letting Sam and Danny alone in a awkward silence, "So...can I...you know...walk you home?"

," Nobody's stopping you." Sam smiled. It was her regular smile, except this one made Danny's heart melt for some reason.

-----------

Sam was on her roof, dancing in a beautiful one-shoulder dress, but was considerably hard without a partner. She found out that she and Danny dance in the duet, except in 'At The Beginning'. She manage to know what the musical's about; a boy and girl, who like each other, but their love is ruined by the boy's ex evil schemes. In the end, they share a passionate kiss. Sam figured out that the boy and girl are based on herself and Danny, and was suppose to share a kiss with Danny. Just the thought of it made her weak in the knees.

She stopped dancing, sitting on the roof's edge. Her footwork was off, "How can singing and dancing be so hard?"

A voice responded in her ear, "If you don't know how to sing or dance."

She turned around to see the infamous Danny Phantom floating. She blushed knowing she was in a pair of heels and not combat boots. ,"Seeing as how your footwork sucks. Would you like a partner?"

,"Well, do you know anyone?" 'Am I flirting with him? NO!! We're just friends having a conversation'

,"I do." He noted to himself how beautiful she looked in a dress, "But he's busy. So you won't mind if I dance with you?" He held out his gloved hand to her.

,"No, I won't mind. It only takes two to tango." She accepted the hand, only to shiver at the touch of Phantom. She looked into Phantom's green eyes, and he returned the stare; she pushed away.

He wasn't hesitating any more, "_Follow me into my world. Let your worries fade with every. Step you take. Baby whatcha' waiting for. Let the tango take control. Feel the music inside your soul (Oh). My hand is out, just grab a hold_." He held out his gloved hand, again.

He released her shoulder, when she grabbed his ghostly hand, "_Watch time fade away. My arms will keep you safe. It's just you and me. Dancing in this dream._"

His hand on her waist, while the other had her hand, "_Whatever you do, don't wake me up. I know the feeling's real won't let it. Stop, no_."

Both danced rhythmically_,"(CHORUS)- Don't be afraid, take my hand. Forget the world. Will you dance, dance with me. Podemos bailar eternamente. Trust in me, take a chance. Feel the Tango. When you dance, dance with me. Podemos bailar eternamente...Now I have you next to me. Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah). Baby, don't fight the feeling. We're floating on the clouds. If I could, I'd never come back down (no no). Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'..._"

She moved more gracefully than before, "_As time fades away. My arms will keep you safe. It's just you and me. Dancing in this dream_."

Still dancing, he never released her, wanting to keep her in his arms, forever if he could, "_Whatever you do, don't wake me up. The feeling's real, won't let it. Stop, no...Chorus... "_

Both separated, but clung each other by their hands, "_Dance with me_

Then pulled back into each other's arms, "_I'm dancing with you_"

He twirled her, "_For this moment in time_"

She slipped, but was caught by his strong reassuring arms, "_My dreams have come true_"

They continued to tango, not knowing or not caring that it had began to rain, "_My darling just dance with me_"

Rain poured on both girl and ghost, and both didn't care, "_If only one night_"

He dipped her head down, as they ended the tango, "_Chorus...music fades_."

Sam got up, about to leave, but was securely in Danny's arms. She was completely drenched, cold to the bone even within Danny's arms. Looking in Phantom's emeralds, she thought he knew what he was thinking.

She opened her mouth to speak, but wasn't too quick for Danny to push her up and bit her lip into a kiss. He was kissing her in the rain! Though raindrops beat down on them, it didn't stop Danny from kissing Sam. Her stomach flipped then was replaced with butterflies building up in her.

His cold lips made her shiver, as she relaxed in the kiss. She had never kissed him as Phantom, but either Fenton or Phantom she liked it. Danny turned back into human, still kissing Sam, but his lips much warmer than Phantom. Holding her waist and the back of her head, Danny hoped this moment would never end.

Sam pushed him away, gasping for breath, and then moving away from him. He saw she still looked beautiful in the dress, wet or not, and noticed the sight of confusion in her eyes.

,"I...Sorry, Sam..." He turned to Phantom again and flew away. Sam stood in the rain, faintly touching the lips he had touched with his own lips. She wasn't angry at him; she didn't hated what he had done. Truth was she was really happy and she really liked it. She refused to admit it openly; he knew they were 'just friends', so why did he kiss her so...passionately? Much passionately, than Jake ever did.

Danny's new behavior and movements towards her confused part of her. But the other half was glad of what he had done to her, as though she was waiting for an eternity to happen.

-------

TRANSLATION

(1)-You damn gold-digger

(2)-We can dance eternally

(3)-Yeah, he's no five-year-old

Like it? Hate it? A little too much? Please review! This one is a little longer, approximately 7 pages, and thank you!


	12. Let Me Love You

Midnight: Liked the last chapter?

Exceptional: Hell. yeah!

Midnight: This chapter tells of how Danny felt after the kiss!

Exceptional: Tell me.

Midnight: You have read it.

Exceptional: Damnit!

-------

Let Me Love You

,"Damnit!" Danny cursed under his breath, "Why did I do that?"

He exited his bathroom, as steam dispersed when he opened the door. He had taken a warm shower, to try no to catch a cold after staying so long in the rain... kissing Sam. He hadn't shaken it off of him, since every time he tries to think of something else, it still reminded him of Sam.

Rummaging through his drawers, he took out a muscle shirt and sweat pants, then putting them on. He used a towel to dry off his wet hair; he walked toward his window and sat on the window seat.

Staring at the rain through the closed window, it starting pouring more mildly than before, "Why did I do it?"

He knew the answer was because he wanted to do it. He always did, he had wanted this to happen. Ever since he developed lustful, amorous feelings towards her. Everything about her made him spark even more love for her, whether it was something normal or out of the ordinary, from some kind deed to simply relaxing.

He couldn't help but think of her smile and eyes that resides on her beautiful face. And when they kissed, he felt her perfect curves on his body, the taste of grape in his mouth, and her shocked facial expression reduce as his lips were on hers, made him wanting even more.

'NO!! I shouldn't be thinking of this! It was an accident! I...didn't...I mean... I did want to kiss her...No! I shouldn't be doing this to her, especially after what that prick, Jake, did to her.'

The thought of Jake having Sam in his arms, made Danny's eyes grow green with envy. The guy, who had broken Sam's heart, wasn't going to get her back on Danny's account. He would have Sam in his arms, protecting her from any harm and loving her the way she should deserve to be loved.

,"If Sam, didn't move to Colorado, then she wouldn't have a broken heart." Throwing the towel in the hamper, he decreased his hair's wildness, by running he hand through it. It resilience back to his usually messy hair, "Then when all the guys are trying to hit on her I'll tell her if they are looking at her like a piece of meat or if they were cheating on her " He stopped, staring at a picture when they hadn't known Raven yet.

Shutting his eyes, he imagined Sam not moving to Colorado, and not ever meeting Jake. But was treated like nothing by someone else,"_Mmmm...Mmmmm...Yeah... Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Mmmm...Yeah... Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah... Baby I just don't get it. Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt. You don't believe his stories. You know that they're all lies. Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why…_"

Talking to himself, as she walked away with another guy,"_If I was ya man (baby you). Never worry bout (what I do). I'd be coming home (back to you). Every night, doin' you right. You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs). Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings). Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)... Chorus-You should let me love you. Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby good love and protection. Make me your selection. Show you the way love's supposed to be. Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you..._"

Reopening his eyes, he glanced at a picture of fourteen-year-olds Sam and Danny, his arms around her waist as though they were a couple,"_Listen...Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts. You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame. Don't even know what you're worth. Everywhere you go they stop and stare. Cause you're bad and it shows. From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know...If I was ya man (baby you). Never worry bout (what I do). I'd be coming home (back to you). Every night doin' you right. You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs). Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings). Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)...Chorus..._"

Closing his eyes, he was face-to-face with Sam, "_Bridge-You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better). We should be together girl (baby). With me and you it's whatever girl, hey! So can we make this thing ours?...Chorus-repeat 3xs..._"

Suddenly, dream Sam kissed him and he kissed back, "Let me love you that's all you need baby"

Opening his eyes, to see dream Sam fade way with a smile on her face, "Shit!"

--------

Sam was on her bed, coming out of the shower after being drenched and kissed in the rain. She had a purple spaghetti string, and black sweat pants on, as she gazed at the rain hitting the windowpane. Remembering what had happen, she wanted to trash it, but then again wanted to keep it. She blushed as she remembered his tongue slowly moving in her mouth, his body so close to her, and giving all his attention to her, and only her. His cold hands on her body, made her stomach flipped when he gripped her tighter.

'It...was an accident? That's it! An accident! He really didn't mean to kiss, he was probably trying to stop me from falling and...' She stopped, touching her lips. His kiss was much sweeter and wonderful than ever, she never has been kissed that way before, especially from Jake. He kissed her a lot of deep intimacy, than any fake-out-make-out, more admiration and affection. Could he really...?

,'NO! NEVER!...'She pushed a stray hair behind her ear, 'He couldn't possibly love me? Ever since the Paulina and Valerie incidents, he wouldn't possibly...And if he did love me, what would he see in me?' She laid her head on a violet pillow, her hair spread like a black river 'He'd never really...love...me? I'm just a friend, that's all I am to him! That's all I'll be to him... a friend.;

Slowly her eyes felt heavy, as the rain began to sound like Beethoven's seventh symphony. The raindrops beating on the window glass, was replaced by ivory piano keys and the sound of piano notes. Before drifting to sleep, she said, "Just a friend." Her lilac eyes dissappeared behind her eyelids.

Invisible in her room, was Danny he was now visible staring at the sleeping Sam. She shivered at the presence of Danny Phantom, making him cover Sam in her bed sheets. Her shivering stopped, ten whispered, "Danny."

,"Sorry, Sam." He sat on her bed, "I didn't mean to scare you. I never wanted to intimidate you." The sleeping Sam smiled, as though she heard everything. She exhaled a cold puff of breath, giving Danny the sign that he had to leave,"G'night Sam."

--------------

Yeah, kinda crappy, but it's all I can think of. And 4 anybody who wants to know the artists of each of my fanfic. chapter, look below.

(1)-Too Little, Too Late by Jojo

(2)-Say Goodbye by Chris Brown

(3)-I Miss You by Aaliyah

(4)-Chemicals React by Aly& AJ

(5)-If We Were A Movie by Hannah Montana

(6)-Material Girls- Hilary& Hailey Duff (I'm no Duff fan, sorry)

(7)-Lies by MC Magic& Melody

(8)-Fairy Tales by Jojo

(9)-Even Angels Fall by Vanessa Carlton

(10)-At The Beginning by Donna Lewis& Richard Marx

(11)-Dance With Me by Drew Seeley& Belinda

(12)-Let Me Love You by Mario

Any questions? Call M!dn!ght on her page. Thank you!!


	13. Teardrops On My Guitar

Midnight: Now on to the 13th chapter!

Exceptional: Wait! 13 chapters, why didn't you tell me?!

Midnight: You never bothered to e-mail any information to you. Anyways, to the next chapter!

Exceptional: (yells in frustration) (chases Midnight around the house)

----------

Teardrops On My Guitar

Sam walked the deserted hallways of her school, she came early for some weird reason, but she couldn't bear walking beside Danny since their kiss. She wanted to completely erase that kiss from her memory, but then again plant it in her mind. She really wanted to kiss him, but she didn't expect him to kiss her 'No! He'd never kiss me, not in a million years, and especially me, I'm just a friend...' Her boots clanked on the tile floor, as she walked to her locker.

,"Miss Manson!" Ms. Doris came walking in her colorful blouse, with a scarf over it, bright blue pants, red high heels, and her Technicolor bag, "Miss Manson, will you please come with me to my classroom?"

Sam followed Ms. Doris into her classroom that had many titles of plays, operas, musicals, and classical composers on the walls. Come to think of it, her classroom was more of a drama stage and not a drama classroom, "You wanted to see me?"

,"Yes, Miss Manson. I would appreciate it if you would stay after school today. I haven't seen you and Mister Fenton act in my presence, only perform but never act." Placing her large bag on top of her desk, making the walls shake, 'Will that be a problem?"

,"No, not at all." She tried not to make her voice shake as her entire body did. After being kissed by Danny she felt like she can't even be in the same room as him, just by his name spoken to her made her body stiff, "Actually I'd rather not do the musical, Ms.Doris."

,"Well, it's alright. No one's forcing you to be in the musical." She plopped herself on a thrown-like chair, which ironically matched Ms. Doris's ego and braggart skills. She walked out of the classroom, finally breathing. She couldn't do the musical with Danny, especially the kiss scene, she should probably drop out from the musical and have the understudy take over for her.

,"Hey, Sam!' She looked up to see Raven holding her binder by it's spine, running toward Sam with a surprisingly happy face on, "Sam, my uncle and aunt, and my grandparents are coming to visit!"

,"No wonder you're so happy, today." She moved an eyebrow up, only making Raven smile even more, "You're not always Miss Sunshine unless your family comes to visit."

,"Funny," Raven turned into her usual sarcastic self."Anyways, what about you, Goth Juliet. You get to kiss Ghost Romeo in the musical, so don't you bag on me!"

,"Ray, about the musical, I...I" She hesitated as Raven's dark eyes were on her. "Ray, I dropped myself out of the musical."

,"You tonta!"(1) Raven's hands were dramatically in the air, "You should be in the musical. If you don't Paulina would take you're place, and she wants to 'girly-rize' the entire musical. That's the last thing that I'll ever do."

,"Sorry, Ray. I just...can't. I can't do this musical," Sam walked down the hallway, barely halfway

,"You can't or you won't?" Raven stopped her ,"You have an amazing voice Sam, a hidden talent that most people aren't gifted with. Can you please do the musical?"

,"No, Ray." She looked at Raven sternly ,"You do it, Ray. You take my part in the musical, and sing for your family. I know you love singing, and you hate showing it, so now it's time for you to shine."

,"Sam, I'm not gonna do the musical, No matter what you-"

,"Wouldn't your mother wanted you to?" Raven was dead silent ,"Wouldn't Lily want to hear you sing on a stage? Wouldn't she love to see you singing?"

,"Not if it meant taking the role from my best friend. She would've wanted me to get the role fair and square." Raven stare at Sam, "What's up with you today, Sam?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

-----------

Sam walked through the now empty hallways of third period, seeing as Mr. Lancer wanted her to go to the library to get the grammar books, and his favorite student Paulina Santos was in the girls' room. Walking into the library, she saw it was completely deserted. She walked pass through the rows of books, one by one but saw no one was there was about to leave.

She heard muffled voices, in the book storage room. Without thinking she swung the door open to see Paulina and Danny kissing! She stepped away from the opened door, her heart dropping down in a cavern; so long she thought it would never stop.

,"Sam, it's not what you-" Danny pushed Paulina away, walking to Sam real slowly, but she only stepped away from him. Gawking, and shaking her head at him, 'Not again! A guy I actually love turns out to be the same jackass, who hurt me before! Why does this keep happening to me?!'

He reached out to touch her, but jerked away quickly, "Sam, I didn't-" He walked to her, but again she moved away even farther.

,"You're just like him, doing more damage than he ever did." She ran out of the library, not even glancing back to see if she was followed. 'How could he do this to me? How could he hurt me so badly, than Jake ever did?' As she ran, bumped into someone without noticing, until she was on the floor "Sorry."

She looked up to see Jake, holding out his hand to her, which she grabbed it. He held her hand, though she was already on her feet, "Are you alright, Sam?" She was about to answer, but didn't speak when he held her waist tightly and pushed her towards him. He held her in his arms, and awkwardly she didn't care, she was already hurt to care whose arms she was in. She looked at him, and quickly without knowing he kissed her, full in the lips.

Danny ran down the alls to see Sam and Jake kissing, his eyes glowed green, and his hands wanted to freeze this jackass into an ice sculpture. But he hesitated when he realized what he had done to Sam, and looked back at Sam who pushed away from the kiss, "No, Jake. I'm not going back to this again."

She stepped away from him, then walked past him, leaving him speechless until he took out a walkie-talkie, "No good getting to her, you?"

The other voice of the walkie-talkie, "No, he's too interested in your girl, but that change once it's curtain call."

--------

,"What do you mean she's not doing the musical?!" Danny screamed to Raven, which she placed her hand in his face telling him to move away before she beats the hell out of him.

,"What I meant, alright. She's looked like something was bothering her, but to my guess it's Jake. He's been following and watching Sam like a hawk." Danny sat on a lunch table, outside the cafeteria. "At one point, he almost pushed her into a closet with him, but couldn't do it since he saw me."

She glanced at Danny, whose knuckles cracked as soon as he turned it into a fist,"Damn, bastard! If he tries to hurt or touch Sam, again. I'll-"

,"You'll what?" Sam came taking a seat by Raven. She had a small bruise on her right arm, her wrist was pure red, and as for her neck it had claw marks, "You'll what, Danny?"

,"Sam, who did this to you?" Danny jumped up from his seat, while Raven examined Sam's wrist, "Who's the bastard that did this to you?"

,"Danny, calm down." Raven's 'mother nature' switch was on, as she pushed Danny back into his chair, "Coming from how long the scars are on her neck, it isn't a bastard but a group of bitches."

,"Look, I defended myself when it was only Paulina, but then more came at me." Sam turned her head away from Tucker, Raven and Danny, "I can take care of myself, besides it's not really that bad."

,"Not bad?!" Danny's temper rose, "You we're attacked from the bitchy cheerleaders of Casper High, and you say 'it's not really that bad' "

,"And I guess what you did to me was any good?" Sam hollered back, at that moment Raven sat next to Tucker, to avoid their 'old-married-couple' argument. Tucker held a box of popcorn, eating it while watching his friends bicker.

,"That...was completely...different..." Danny didn't want Tucker and Raven know they kiss, because Tucker would rub it in his face and he was sure Raven would've made a coffin with his name on it.

,"Yeah, and lip locking Paulina is different." She placed her hands firmly on the table. Tucker chocked on some popcorn, and Raven quickly performed the Heimlich, "I saw your tongue being shoved down through Paulina's throat."

,"I-I can explain, Sam." He touched her shoulder but slapped his hand violently away, "Sam, it was all a piece of crap. I mean, you kissed Jake!"

Raven and Tucker looked at each other, surprised. Raven was about to jump into the argument, but Tucker shut her mouth with his hand,"Shhh..I wanna see how this turns out."

,"But I pushed him away, not like you did to Paulina. I thought I was going to gag when you two swapped spit!" The bell rang for fifth period, "Ray, I'll see you in the auditorium." She walked away, gripping her binder very angrily.

Raven finally slapped Tucker, making him release her mouth, "Don't you touch me again." She glared at Danny, hitting him behind his head, "Burro! (2) You go ahead and kiss La Reina Puta, (3) knowing that Sam is still coping with her broken heart."

,'Look, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me, I swear!" Danny raised his hands defensively, making Raven sigh and leave. Tucker walked toward Danny still holding his bucket of popcorn, "So, does it mean that Danny and Sam aren't going to end up together?" He asked as though, he was watching his favorite soap opera.

Danny annoyingly pushed Tucker's popcorn on his head, but he spoke through the bucket, "Don't hate cause me and Raven are dating, and you and Sam aren't together!

,"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER, TUCKER!!"

---------

,"I'm going to walk home alone, aright Ray?" She walked down the stairs with Raven beside her, "So, have you considered taking my place in the musical?"

,"No, I still think you should do it." She gripped her books tighter to her chest, "I don't really want to sing and I'm the manager-I need to keep everything in balance"

,"Later, Ray!" She got out the nearest exit, leaving Raven walking alone until Tucker came, "So, wanna go steady?"

,"Not now, Tucker." Raven's eyes stabbed Tucker with her glare, "Right now we have to deal with Upset Sam and Angry Danny, just a few days before the musical. Not to mention, that I have a suspicious feeling that Jake and Paulina are somehow involved with the lovebirds argument...Take your hand off my waist or you'll be in a full body cast!'

---------

,"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" She angrily told herself 'No you don't. You actually like him...No I don't...Yes you do. You might even LOVE him...NOOO!' She slapped herself back to reality, quickly avoiding the street signs just to get to her house, and run to her room. But she didn't cry, she just stood on her balcony, gripping the rail angrily.

She walked back to her room and fell onto her bed, backwards. Turning her head, she saw a stack of papers with the one paper on top said: CASPER HIGH'S MUSICAL BY MS. DORIS. She flipped through the pages, and stopped at one page: Teardrops On My Guitar, "In this scene, Sandra tries to tell Drew her true feeling for him, but is disappointed that Drew already has someone else in mind, and sings this song alone in the hallways."

She read the lyrics then without knowing she began to sing," _Drew looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see. What I want and need. And everything that we should be..._" She looked down her balcony windows to see Paulina and Danny talking about something_, "I'll bet she's beautiful. That girl he talks about. And she's got everything. That I have to live without..."_

She reminisced about the time when Danny made her laugh the first time_, "Drew talks to me. I laugh cause its so damn funny. But I can't even see anyone when he's with me...He says he's so in love. He's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night...(Chorus)-He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do..." _

She closed her eyes, and the image of Danny walking toward her, during the time she developed feeling for him,_"...Drew walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breathe. And there he goes, so perfectly. The kind of flawless I wish I could be...:"_She looked back at the window to see Danny's back towards, hugging Paulina ,"_…_ _She better hold him tight. Give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes. And know she's lucky cause...Chorus..._" She held back tears, as she barely glimpsed Paulina and Danny kissing again.

_,"…So I drive home one night. As I turn out the light..."_ She walked to a bulletin board, taking down a picture of both her and Danny, sitting close together on one moon lit night,"…_I'll put his picture down. And maybe get some sleep tonight...Chorus...He's the time taken up. But there's never enough. And he's all that I need to fall into...Drew looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see..._"

She slowly let a stray tear fall down her cheek.

-----

Too Long? Too dramatic? Review!! Plus Taylor Swift sings Teardrops On My Guitar.

TRANSLATIONS-

(1)-dummy!

(2)-Jack Ass

(3)-The Queen Whore


	14. Baby Mine and Little Girl

Midnight: The 14th chapter is a bit about Ray!

Exceptional: Oh, now you tell me about the next chapter!

Midnight: Don't be so upset! (holds box of cookies) I have cookies!

Exceptional: I don't-. Did you say cookies? (grabs the entire box of cookies and eats them)

Midnight: You better save me some cookies!

----------

Baby Mine and Little Girl

,"Anyone wants something to eat?"

,"No thank you, Ray." A woman wearing black hair to her shoulders, and black eyes sat on the couch of Raven's living room. To her right, was a man with dark brown hair, and brown eyes as well, carrying a one-month-old baby in his hands.

,"So, where are your brothers?" The man spoke, putting the sleeping baby in a stroller, and rocking it back-and-forth.

,"Where else? Andrew's at basketball practice, Matt's is working on a school project at a friend's place, Johnathan's at football tryouts, and Ray's at the library..." She glanced at the man and woman, then at the baby in the stroller.

,"You want to carry her, Ray?" Raven lifted her head a little, "Don't worry, she's already asleep, Ray." Raven nodded, and slowly she grasp the little baby in her gloved arms, and for once smiled.

,"She has your nose, Tia Mariana...and your ears Tio Salvador..." Raven looked at the baby's eyes open, as she glanced at the beginning grew eyes of newborn's, "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

,"Leonora. We wanted to name her Lupe, but when she was born I thought she glowed like a brilliant light" Mariana looked at Raven,"Then I remembered you saying 'Leonora' when we visited, and you said it's Italian for light."

Raven saw the baby's grey eyes looking up at her, then smiled showing her gums, "She's beautiful." The baby looked at Ray and somehow made her smile warmly back at her. Looking up at her uncle and aunt, to see both of them oddly staring at her, "Is something wrong?"

,"Oh, no Ray." She shook her head a little, "It's just...you remind me so much about, Lilac." Raven's eyes widen, she stiffen at the sound of her mother's nickname, "You are so much like my sister, Ray."

,"Thank you, Tia..." She glance back at the baby that already fell asleep in her arms, "Where's grandma and grandpa?" She placed the baby back in the stroller, and automatically the door opened.

,"You spend day at girl friend house, and not stay at home with Raven!" An old lady with glasses came into the house, one hand carrying a rolling pin and the other had her stepson's ear, "You spend more time with girl friend than with my little Raven! You be ashame!"

,"He lazy, much like he is year ago. " A plumped old man came inside as well, with a cane at hand and shaking it in the air ,"My little gran' children not know they own papa." The old man looked in Raven's direction and quickly formed a smile on his face ,"Mi pequena angel!" (1) He walked toward Raven, and kissed the top of her head, then gently pinched her cheek.

,"Hola, abuelo y abuela!" (2) She smiled weakly, as her grandmother gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a small box that was ribbon tied. Looking down at the box, she stared at it with eyes full of no emotion,

,"Some thing wrong?" She lifted her head to see, her grandmother still held her father's ear. She shook her head,"Well open box then?"

Slowly she took off the ribbon, and opened the box to see a golden music note locket. She looked back at her grandmother who was still threatly waving her rolling pin at her father, "But this is mama's necklace?"

The room fell silence at Raven's words spoke; she never spoke of her mother, not even in her own thoughts, she usually leave the room at her mother's name or nickname, or even Mom was spoken in the room. Without anyone knowing, Raven's brothers entered the house at Raven's words, "Ray, what did you say?" Andrew walked to her.

,"I said 'But this is mama's necklace?', you heard me." She looked down at the necklace, and place the box on the coffee table, and got up, "I'll be in the backyard." She walked passed her quarreling grandmother and father, and went out a back door.

--------

She sat on the swing, closing her eyes to remember her mother singing to her.

----(FLASHBACK!)-------

A five-year-old Raven lay awake in a dark room, wearing a blue nightgown. She sighed as she tried to close her eyes but only saw a horrid face that made her open her eyes filled with tears, "Something wrong, Baby Raven?"

A woman who looked somewhat the same as Raven, came and sat by her bed.

,"I can't sleep, Mama." She lifted her head and chest; "I always see a monster every time I close my eyes!" Her eyes were frightened, still with wet lashes, "Can you make it go away, Mama?"

,"Well, let's scare the monster with a song, okay?" The little Raven nodded her head, as the woman glided her hand gently from Raven's scalp to her hair. She leaned on the bed, having the little Raven in her arms,_"...Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart. Never to part, Baby of mine..._" She wiped a tear on Raven's face, softly

,"_Little one when you play, Don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, Never a tear, Baby of mine...If they knew sweet little you. They'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you. What they'd give just for the right to hold you..._" Raven looked up at her mother, with droopy eyes, and grasping her tightly.

,"_From your head down to your toes, You're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, Sweet as can be, Baby of mine._" Raven's eyes were growing heavy; her mother smiled warmly, _"All of those people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you...From your head down to your toes. You're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, Sweet as can be, Baby of mine. Baby of mine_." Raven's small chest rose and fell in the woman's gentle arms. She kissed her pale cheek, which was warm as the sun that shined in her daytime play, "Sweet Dreams, mi bebe Mirlo." (3)

-----(END FLASHBACK!)-----

Sitting on a swing, she saw that the setting sun beaming at her as the moon slowly rising into the sky. Closing her dark eyes, the image of her mother appeared in front of her, which she quickly opened her eyes to see no one, "Mama?" She looked around her to only discover that she was the only one there.

,"Ray?" At the corner of her eye, she saw it was her father, "Ray? Raven, why are you out here all alone? Shouldn't you be inside?"

,"Shouldn't you be somewhere else that doesn't involve me?..." She moved the swing a little, then closed her eyes once more, "Why do you even care?" She could see from her closed lids, that someone walked by her and sat in the swing next to her.

,"Because I do." His voice was much closer, and for once in nine years, "Raven, I'm sorry for pushing you away, while I stayed close to your brothers when you were little. It was because you reminded me so much of your mother that I don't want you to leave like your mother did."

,"Well, you're nine years too late...Dad." His head lifted, "All that time you were with that woman, to avoid remembering..."

,"No, Ray! I wanted to remember Lily, but not her death. You made me think of Lily every time you did something; you were like an exact spitting image of her. I just didn't want to face the fact that my wife is dead and gone." He looked at Raven who now had her eyes open but not looking at him.

,"She's not gone. You just forgot about her." This time she looked at her father, who pulled out a paper from his back pocket and gave it to her, "What is it?"

,"A song I wrote when you were five years old, but I wasn't able to finish the rest of the words, so it took some time to finish." He grabbed his acoustic guitar from his hand and placed it on his thigh,_" Gotta hold on easy as I let you go. Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know. I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born...(Chorus)-Your beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on, take on this whole world. But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl..."_

Raven stared at her father, absorbing in the words he sang."_...When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone. Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown. Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door. As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"...Chorus... "_

Joseph looked at his daughter, she slowly moved her swing a little, as the evening wind pushed her raven-feathered hair, and the moon reflected off her glinting dark sapphires,_"...Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand. But I won't say, "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man. I know he'll say that he's in love. But between you and me. He won't be good enough!...Chorus..."_ He wrapped his arms, around Raven hugging her tightly, that even she hugged him back, "My Blackbird, I'm sorry!"

,'Blackbird? He called me Blackbird!' She smiled, holding a man she use to think she never thought she ever had in her life; a father. She felt a stray tear fall on her hair, and slowly Raven took off her glove revealing a raven with its wings stretched out, leaving a cage. She was the raven, flying back home to maybe not her mother but her father and brothers, and the cage was her pain that trapped her from reaching her father, but now she's a free bird, a free Raven.

----------

TRANSLATIONS

(1)-My little angel!

(2)- Hello grandpa and grandma!

(3)-My baby Blackbird

Sorry, guys! Only a Raven chapter, but I thought I try something different that only involved Raven and her family. Mainly a father-daughter relationship! Please review! Bad? Good? Too much on Raven?

The Spanish, is much different, because my Spanish translator isn't working, so I have to type in Spanish from now on.

Plus, My Little Girl by Tim McGraw, and Baby Mine by Alison Krauss. NOTE: This is the only chapter with 2 songs!


	15. Big Girls Don't Cry Remix

Midnight: The 15th chapter continues!

Exceptional: FINALLY! (rolls eyes upward) I've been waiting like forever

Midnight: It was only a week or so! (glares angrily) It's not my fault!

Exceptional: Whatever, just start with the fanfic! (continues to eat cookies)

----------

Big Girls Don't Cry (Remix)

,"Sam, please talk to me! Sam, please!" Danny followed behind Sam; he was trying to get her attention for days, but she still hasn't spoke to him. She continued to walk, ignoring his pleads, only to have an uncomfortable mental image of Danny and Paulina kissing- giving her an envious feeling. She quickly walked into her class, sitting far away from Danny, but sat close next to Raven.

Sam glanced at Raven, who opened her mouth to speak, "Ray, please don't say you want me to be in the musical." She took out a book from her backpack.

Raven gave Sam an upset look, though her eyes still stuck to her book, "Fine, I won't even though it's true. You're the only great singer at Casper-"

,"-Next to you." Sam shot back, in a whisper, "Why don't you do it, in my place?" Her eyes went back to her book, but her ears open to Raven's voice.

,"I'm a singer, not a actress." She took out a book and lowered her voice as Lancer came into the classroom, "And I'd be really upset in taking the spotlight and true talent that rightfully belongs my best friend."

She silently gasped under her breath; she now looked at Raven who wore a dismay look on her face while reading. She lowered her eyes in guilt, always falling for Raven's innocent dismay look, she looked at her arm to see her hiding her raven birthmark with a long-sleeved V-neck shirt. 'She looks...feminine? Why?'

------

,"I think she's angry.." Tucker looked up from his book, glancing at Danny who still had a guilt fully upset face, he had been wearing these past days.

,"You think?" Tucker backed away, "Sorry, Tucker, but I'm just really depressed." He saw Tucker playing an invisible violin and wipes an invisible tear from his eye, "I'm serious, Tuck!"

,"So am I. I-sorta (says frantically)-know how it feels to like a girl who just thinks of you as just a friend." He secretly peeked at a girl's back of her head, seeing her push back a blue strand of hair in back of her ear. (A/N: Do you know who it is?)

,"You like someone? You mean girlfriend material?" Danny asked skeptically and confusingly, waking Tucker up from his gaze, "So, who's the girl?"

,"I rather not say." He looked embarrassingly down his desk, then looked to the girl and back to his desk, "I'm completely different from what she-"

,"-Mister Foley! Mister Fenton!" Mr. Lancer's irascible voice startled them, "Is there something you like to share with the rest of the class? That's more important than my grammar lesson."

,"Nothing is better than his grammar lesson." Tucker gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes.

,"What was that, Mister Foley?" Mr. Lancer raised a bushy eyebrow in irritation and anger. He placed the Teacher's Edition Book, forcefully on his desk.

,"Nothing, sir." Tucker defended, and hated the thought of his parents coming into his classes as his punishment, and the rest of the student body's humor.

,"By the way, Mister Foley; it's 'Anything is better than his grammar lesson' not 'Nothing is better than his grammar lesson'. Maybe if you paid more attention in my class, than you would learn to insult me correctly." A series of 'Ooohs' went around in the room, as Lancer grabbed his book and continued the lesson, "That'll be ten minutes after school, Mister Fenton and Foley."

-------

,"I'm not going to do it!" Sam crossed her arms on her chest, as Raven held a new song that she was trying to make for the musical, "Don't bother, Ray. I'm not doing the musical."

,"Please, just sing this one, so I can see if I can put it in the musical." Raven looked at Sam, begging her to sing the lyrics, but she refuse to sing another note, "Sam, you know how persistent I am. Please, Sam do it for Ms. Doris."

,"I'm not doing it, and that's my final answer Ray." She stabbed a fork into her salad, angrily. She knew Raven would not stop pushing her until she actually agreed-and she refuses to do so. Looking at the corner of the cafeteria, she saw Paulina laughing flirtatiously and looked at Danny's direction. He took no notice to her; she noticed that he was staring at her, which made her look down at her salad.

,"Hey, look at that!" A group of guys came into the cafeteria, holding bouquets of purple, blue and flowers. They walked in an orderly fashion towards Sam's and Raven's table, "Can we help you guys?"

,"Are you Sam Manson?" A guy that held a bouquet of purple flowers asked Sam in a kindly way. She nodded; he gave the bouquet in her hands, "From a secret admirer."

Another boy that held a bouquet of blue flowers came to Raven, "Are you Raven Shadows?" She nodded; he handed her the flowers to her, "You two girls are lucky, both of you have secret admirers that bought you loads of flowers."

,"But who would?" Sam asked Raven, who shrugged her shoulders; they looked up to see Jake in front of them- who was now the school's playboy. He smiled at them, as the other boys brought in flowers to the two girls.

He glanced at Raven who wore a scowl on her face, and didn't bother to look at the flowers. He stared at Sam, who also scowled at the flowers given to her, "What's wrong, Sammy? Don't you love the lilies?" He placed a lily behind her ear, and lifted her chin; all the girls sighed jealously and love struck. She saw from the corner of her eye that Danny is extremely angry since his eyes glowed green and his hand violently hit the table. Sam released her chin from his hand, violently.

,"What about you, Ray-eve? Didn't you like the carnations?" He playfully wrapped his arms around her neck; she scowled at him waiting to release her anger if he went any further. She warily watched his hands touch her bare white neck, "I didn't realize how lovely you look, until now." He looked at Sam, holding her hand, 'That's it! I'm sick of this damn playing bastard!' She released her hand and...WA-PAT! - Slapped him there; giving the cafeteria a dead silence.

He touched his redden cheek, "Don't you ever buy my trust!" Sam got up from her seat and left out into the hallway with Raven behind her. She paced in the hallway, with her head down angrily, "That bastard! Trying to buy me off! What a knifing, disgusting, arrogant bastard!" She saw Danny and Tucker come out the cafeteria, and stayed silent.

,"Sam, I-" Danny saw her walk to the window, with Raven beside the window leaning on the wall. 'She still hates me,"I'm really sorry, Sam. I don't like Paulina, the way I like..uh...someone else..." He looked at Sam's facial expression soften, and appeared to listen, "I want to do the musical, but...with...you." She turned around, with a skeptical look on her face.

She sighed heavily, shutting her eyes to think for a minute, "I forgive you." She opened her eyes, to see a very happy Danny and Tucker acting like complete idiots, "But I'm still not in the musical." Their idiot dance stopped, as soon as Tucker was thrown off balance and got himself stuck in someone's locker.

,"Fine." Raven looked at Sam, "But you still have to participate in the practice, though." 'Hopefully the practices will urge her to be in the actual musical' she closed her eyes, thinking ''Cause I won't let Paulina kiss Danny, that's for sure!'

--------

,"Ray, can I talk to you?" Tucker stared at Raven as she took out a few sheets of paper from a white binder. She was in the music room, composing all the music for all the songs in the musical. He already stayed after Lancer's class with Danny, which was a big pain since Lancer started reciting famous quotes from alumni that attended Casper High.

,"Sure, go ahead. I'm listening." She took off the headphones from her ears, and placed it gently on the stand; she pulled a chair for Tucker to sit face-to-face with her, "So, whatcha' wanna' talk about?"

,"Well, about the musical...Can I just sing one song...with you?" He nervously looked away from his friend's confused lightly colored skin face, "You know, just for fun..."

,"Tucker-no offense- but I don't have a song that you can sing to..." She felt bad, when his nervously excited face had dimmed, "But there is this one song we could do together...a duet! But it's sorta like a break-up song."

,"That's fine. As long as I'm doing it!" Tucker happily looked through Raven's sheets of paper, which to Tucker's surprise didn't mind at all. He scanned the available songs and found one titled: Big Girls Don't Cry (remix),"Remix?"

,"It was John's idea, he thought it'd be nice to have a remix to my original version. And since I lost the original and have to deal with the remix...Wanna try?" He nodded, as she drew a breath_," La Da Da Da..."_

She darted her eyes to the lyrics, as she repeated,_"La Da Da Da..." _

(Tucker)-_La Da Da Da...Ring ring! Who's calling? That's my baby girl on the phone (girl on the phone). She says she needs some space and she wanna leave me alone, but I'm not tripping cause she say that ain't in the . That's just the way life goes, let me know big girls don't cry. But please let me explain, let's sit down work things out. Before you go on your way, see I got a lot of things on my mind. And I know you're feeling the same, cause the situation's out of control._

(CHORUS)(Raven)- _I hope you know, I hope you know. _

_That this has nothing to do with you._

(Tucker)- _I'm feeling blue, let's work things out. _

_Cause I don't know what to do._

(Raven)- _And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket. _

_But I've got to get a move on with my life._

(Tucker)- _That's just the way it has to go_

(Raven)- _And big girls don't cry. _

_Don't cry. _

_Don't cry. _

_Don't cry..._

_(1-2-3-4)_

Raven and Tucker's eyes connected for a moment, then both turned away bashfully then breathed_,"...The smell of your skin lingers (lingers) on me now. You're probably on your flight back to your home town (home town). I need some shelter of my own protection baby (baby). To be with myself instead of clarity. Peace, Serenity..."_

_(Chorus)_

(Tucker)- _What should I do? I'm missing you and I feel so down. Now that you're gone I can't go on this must be the end._

_(Chorus)...Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry..._

She smiled, "That was great Tucker! I never heard you sing...like that!" He blushed as her glistening eyes sparkled at him; she never looked this beautiful before, "You sound amazing!"

,"Thanks, Ray...I sorta took lessons after the auditorium incident. I really didn't know if I improved that much..." His face grew redder, as Raven smiled brightly at him. They suddenly looked down at the paper, to see their hands touch. Both pulled away quickly, and looked away from each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tuck..." She grabbed her binder and her sheets of paper. As she walked out the door, she stopped herself and peeked her head out, "And I really meant it; that was great, Tucker!" Then walked away, as she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach.

Tucker smiled as she walked out the door, and his smile widen as he glanced at the hand, that she had touch and his hand touch hers.

---------

Well, not mainly Danny and Sam, but it's a chapter!


	16. Secret Love and How Do I Breathe

Midnight: Yay! 16th chapter! I'm on a roll!

Exceptional: Well then, (sings) roll out! Roll out!

Midnight: I'm going to...(angrily glares)

Exceptional: NO!!!! What are you gonna do?

Midnight: I'm gonna get my cookies back! (snatches back box of cookies)

Exceptional: (screams to the sky) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

----------

Secret Love and How Do I Breathe

,"So, run through this again for me?" Sam sat beside Ms. Doris, as she evaluated the musical from how it is ,"Why am I here again?" She glanced at Ms. Doris, as she never took her eyes off the stage, when Paulina entered center stage.

,"You are here, because you know all the lyrics and lines and I have to see if we need to improve or leave it just the way it is. Now, quiet down, Paulina's going to sing..." Her eyes glittered as Paulina slightly glanced at the empty auditorium.

,"Oh, Drew! If only, you knew how I truly felt." Her voice was like a robot about to self-destruct, "If you knew, how it felt to love someone who doesn't...line!"

,"Paulina, you been messing up lines in every scene. Maybe you should stop." Truth is, Ms. Doris couldn't stand hearing Paulina's robot voice and bad acting for another minute, "Miss Manson, fill in if you may?"

,"But what about Ray, she's-" Sam's protest was cut off.

,"-She's busy backstage. So, fill in, Miss Manson?" She gently pushed her shoulder, urging her to go onto the stage, which her legs did on their own accord, "There, we go. Now start from where Miss Santos left off!"

As Sam walked onto the stage, she mentally tried to remember the lines, as well as the lyrics, "Drew...I wish you knew how I felt..." She forgot the next lines, but quickly popped back into her head,"…If only, I know how it feels to love someone...who doesn't love you back." She leaned back on 'lockers' which were actually props, "I'm so...love stuck! I shouldn't love my best friend...that's so...so awkward!" She let out a grunt of anger, and shut her eyes then opened them to see an envious Paulina and an ecstatic Ms. Doris, clapping.

,"Such emotion, Miss Manson!" Ms. Doris smiled widen as Sam was very confused, "Your aura is so bright! Wait!" She cleans her glasses, "My bad, it's dark, but yet there's a little light!"

,"Uh...thanks, Ms. Doris." She dropped down the stage, but paid no attention to her praise, as Ms. Doris referred to her 'The Star of The Theatre', 'Dark-Winged Messenger From The Sky', and 'Angel From The Theatre Heavens'.

She walked out the auditorium, ignoring Ms. Doris's pleading to come back and reconsider the musical. She sighed angrily, thinking Raven set this up, but it seemed too obvious to be Raven's doing. 'Why would Ms. Doris want me to be in the musical? She has Paulina.' She walked to the oak tree; she often sat to write her heart out in her poems. She closed her eyes, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone.

A group of screaming girls were crowding around someone, to her surprise it was actually Danny. She knew his reputation as the most wanted guys in Casper, so she paid no attention to the fan-girls, but couldn't take her eyes off Danny.

Though his facial expression showed disinterest in all the girls, he secretly kept his eyes on a very tedious looking Sam under the large oak tree, she often lingered at. She still felt hurt, when she saw Paulina and Danny kissing, pain replaced anger as sighed. She shut her, and slowly the words poured out_, "Boy you're so hard to believe. Boy you're so hard to believe... Just a friend. That's all I've ever been to you. Oh just a girl. Who wants to be the center of your world. But I ain't got much to offer. But my heart and soul. And I guess that's not enough. For you to notice me. I'm just a girl. And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you. To you..."_

She looked carelessly to the group of girls who were drooling over Danny,_" (Chorus)-I try to smile when I see other girls with you. Acting like everything is ok. But ohh. You don't know how it feels to be so in love. With someone who doesn't even know. My secret love..."_ Looking away, as soon as Danny glanced at her direction,_ "In my dreams. I see us both together constantly. Why can't you see. This love that's here for you inside of me. Ohhh. What do I have to do. For you to notice this. You look at her with love. With me it's just friendship. I'm just your girl. And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you. To you...Chorus..." _

She saw Paulina in front of Danny, flirtatiously batting her eyes and smiling evilly,_"(Bridge)-What do you see in her. You don't see in me (don't see in me). Boy you're so hard to believe. Why do you show her love. But there's none for me. Boy you don't make sense to me. Cause I don't have much to offer. But my heart and soul. And I guess that's not enough. For you to notice me. I'm just your girl. And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you. To you...Chorus..._"

She got up from the ground, walking past the large group of girls_,"...Boy you're so hard to believe..."_

-------

Raven leaned on her locker, angrily glaring at Paulina's posse walking down the hall. She paid not attention, as she closed her locker, until Paulina stopped in front of her, "Paulina."

,"Raven." She grinned slightly evilly.

,"Puta."(1) Her eyes seem to glow with hatred. Paulina angrily glanced at the Jew-Mexican girl leaning against the lockers.

,"Media Casta."(2) Anger developed as Raven glared at the insult given to her since she was a girl; "You are in my presence once more. I should fix that!" Her posse surrounded Raven but she stood where she was. Slowly, one jumped on her; grabbing her arm she threw her at three other girls, smashing them into the wall. Another one came at her; she held out her hand and blocked a punch and kick before throwing her with the other pile of girls. The two remaining girls ran away, leaving Paulina alone.

She started to run, but Ray quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, and pinning her to the lockers, "You were saying?...Now, what are you planning?"

,"What do you mean?" Paulina innocently spoke, "I haven't broke no school rules."

,"Trying to break Sam's and Danny's lives count for breaking the rules." She pushed her harder to the lockers, "Look at this!" She took out a folder that read 'Try-to-Break-Up-Danny-and-Sam-so-Jake-and-Paulina-Could-Have-Them-Plan',"I believe this fell out of your folder."

Paulina gritted her teeth 'Damn she found out! Fucking Half-breed!', "I don't know what you're talking about!" Raven pressed Paulina's face harder on the wall.

,"You'll soon understand!" She grabbed her head and threw her out in the open, "Leave! Before I change my mind, and actually have mercy on you!"

------

,"I don't know Ray." Danny scratched his head, as Raven sat on a small black stool, and placed her hands on a black keyboard. She playfully recited a hymn.

,"Don't you want to do the musical?" He blinked, "With Sam?" He nodded, "In order to do that, you need to practice. So please sing!" She played the keyboard and waited for Danny to sing, but there was no voice. She stopped and looked at Danny; sitting on a small flight of stairs that lead to the stage. She got up and sat next to him, "Sorry, Ray. But I just can't!"

,"Can't or won't?" He looked at her, "You were really depressed, weren't you? When Sam didn't talk to you...You felt like your world crumbled before your very eyes. The main thing that kept you smiling and cheerful made you feel remorse..." He stood quiet, "Thinking of Sam?"

He blushed madly, "How would you know I was thinking of Sam?"

,"How would I not know you were thinking of Sam?" She laughed at his confusion, "You were so depress that someone you cherished seem to be slipping from your heart, but you still have a faint whisk memory of him or her. You thought you would never be yourself without that valued someone...I've been through it..." She gazed at the ceiling window and gripped to her necklace, a golden music note locket that was shorter than her golden cross around her neck.

,"Are you going anywhere with this?" He expected a slap in the back of his head for his smart-ass mouth, but instead saw a smiling Ray.

,"Tell her. Tell her how you really feel." He glanced down at his sneakers then away at a wall, "You have such strong feeling for her, but what's it worth bottling them up so much it's up to the point of erupting... You can start whenever you feel like it." She got up and walked to the keyboard, sitting on the stool.

He got up and drew a breath as Raven played the CD in the boom box and played the keyboard,_ "How do I breathe... How do I breathe... Feels so different being here, I was so used to being next to you. Life for me is not the same, There's no one to turn to. Don't know why I let it go too far, Starting over it's so hard. Seems like everywhere I try to go, I keep thinking of you...(Bridge)-I just Had a wake up call (call), Wishing that I never let you fall (fall). Baby you were not to blame at all (When I'm the one that pushed you away), Baby if you knew I cared (cared). You would never went no where (no where), Girl I should've been right there...(Chorus)-How do I breathe without you here by my side, How will I see when your love brought me to the light. Where do I go when your heart's where I lay my head, When you're not with me, how do I breathe. How do I Breathe..."_

He imagined Sam's lovely face next to him, as she read a book,_ "Girl I'm losing my mind, Yes, I made a mistake. I felt that you would be mine, Guess the joke was on me. This is so bad I can't sleep; I wish I knew where you could be. Another dude is replacing me, God, this can't be happening...(Bridge)...(Chorus)...I can't get over you, no, (ooh) Baby I don't wanna let go. (ohhhh) Girl you need to come home, back to me, Cause girl you make it hard to breathe. Oh when you're not with me...(Chorus)- Tell me. How do I breathe without you here by my side, How will I see when your love brought me to the light. Where do I go when your heart's where I lay my head, When you're not with me, how do I breathe. How do I breathe... Yeaaahhh."_

,"See, now that's great!" She smiled as she played a faint note, "Now practice tonight and tomorrow. The musical is in two days."

,"Thanks Ray. And are you my friend or a fortune cookie?"

She laughed,"Hmmm...Either one. But whatever I may be considered I'm still able to help my friends chose the right path...Like my mom said 'Whatever you do depends if you wanted to do it or fix the mistake'..."

------

TRANSLATIONS-

1) Whore or Slut

2) Half-breed

Sorry it took so long 2 update. But I had a lot of homework this week. The next chapter will be the musical! Crappy? Not good enough? Don't worry the next chapter will be kinda shocking! Review please!

15) Big Girls Don't Cry (remix)- Fergie ft. Sean Kingston

16) Secret Love- Jojo

How Do I Breathe- Mario

17) Shhh! I'll tell u later if u review


	17. The Musical!

Midnight: Yay! 17th chapter! Almost Done!

Exceptional: Finally! Give me back the cookies!

Midnight: NEVER!!! (both fight over box of cookies)

Exceptional: I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!!

Midnight: OVER MY DEAD BODY!!! (fight over box of cookies)

Exceptional: THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!!!!

----------

THE MUSICAL!!!!!!

CAST 4 MUSICAL-

Danny- Drew Stanley (Main)

Sam- Sandra Thomas (Main)

Jake- Jordan Washington, Drew's friend

Paulina- Taylor Diaz, Sandra's friend

Star- Emily Sanders, Popular Girl& Drew's crush

,"Why is my name there?! Ray?" Sam looked angrily at Raven, who held her hands up defensively.

,"Don't look at me! Ms. Doris did the list, not me. She said Paulina hadn't been coming to practice lately." Raven saw Sam's angered face soften, "Sam, it was either that or cancel the musical. Ms. Doris had no other choice."

,"She could've chosen you." Raven sighed at Sam's answer, she leaned against a wall, "You could've taken my place! You are a great singer, Ray!"

,"I told you, I'm a singer not a actress. Besides you know all the lines better than I do and I'm stage manager." Raven looked at Sam's confused face, "Sam, I really didn't change it. Ms. Doris wants you to be in the musical and wants you to be acknowledge by your talent...Don't hide something you love."

Sam realized Raven's words meant more than the musical. She looked at Raven to see that she was thinking, "Then you shouldn't either."

-----------

,"WHERE'S MISS SANTOS AND MISTER ANDERSON?!!" Ms. Doris's drastic voice echoed through the auditorium, as students set up the props on the stage.

,"Breathe, Ms. Doris. Breathe." Raven spoke gently, as Ms. Doris followed what she was told ,"I'm sorry to tell you that Paulina and Jake are not in the musical no longer."

,"And why is that?" Ms. Doris's voice grew angry.

,"They said they both were having a personal problem and could not stand to be in the musical. Since it was causing so much stress." Raven smiled at her lie. Actually, Paulina and Jake were locked in one of the school's broom closet, tied and duck taped courtesy of Miss Raven Liliana Priscilliana Shadows.

,"Take their place!" Ms. Doris shouted to Raven and Tucker. Both teens wore confused looks on their faces, then looked at each other, "Both of you memorize your lines! NOW!!" Two students came and gave Tucker and Raven's lines, "There's an hour and half until the musical starts! Go!"

---------

,"Who's doing the opening act, when we're all in 'homeroom'?" Sam asked, as Raven placed her necklaces on and glanced around back stage.

,"I really don't know. I wasn't at the third auditions with Ms. Doris." She pushed the curtain a little to see it was a full house, "But whoever it is, may God help them."

,"Is that any way to talk Ray?" Raven turned to see, her four brothers: Andy, Matt, John, Ray, standing in front of her, "You're in the musical? I thought you would never be in the musical in a million years?"

,"Has a million years past?" John asked, making Raven glared at him.

,"Well, I was forced to do it, by Ms. Doris." She looked at her brothers with a serious look, "Let me guess, extras, right?"

,"You can say?" Andy said glanced at his sister's neck to see the locket and cross necklace,"You're wearing it? I thought-"

,"-It's for good luck Andy and grandma would be disappointed not to see me in it, tonight." Andy looked at his younger sister, as she took off her golden cross and placed it around him, "You always thought I loved Raymond, Johnathan, an Matthew more than you. But weither you know it or not, there still is a place for you in my heart." She smiled as he looked back at her with warm eyes.

,"Miss Shadows! It's your opening!" Ms. Doris frantically came to Raven's side, "Go open up the musical! Before he leaves! He has requested you to sing now go!"

,"Who's he? And I don't think I wanna- Hey!" Raven was pulled into the dressing room by Sam, and came out wearing a blue one shoulder dress with a small slit on her right leg and her hair pulled down in curls, "I'll kill you for this!"

,"Just go on stage." Sam gave her a microphone, and pushed her through the curtain. Raven stood before a huge group in the auditorium. She saw her father, hidden in the back 'Oh great! Now I have to sing!"

,"Thank you for coming to Casper High's 25th Musical" Raven spoke in the microphone, "This is a song dedicated to someone special to me...Hopefully they're watching me, now."

She began to have memories of her mother,_"Sha la la la la. Sha la la la la...You used to call me your angel. Said I was sent straight down from heaven. You'd hold me close in your arms. I loved the way you felt so strong. I never wanted you to leave. I wanted you to stay here holding me...(Chorus)-I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear. Every once in a while. And even though it's different now. You're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go. And I need you to know. I miss you, sha la la la la. I miss you..."_

Raven caught a glimpse of a white streak by her father, and saw a clear image of a woman wearing a white baby-T, blue jeans, and white shoes, that looked almost exactly like Raven, only older and a more moonlit visage. She also appeared to have feathers coming out of her back,_ "You used to call me your dreamer. And now I'm living out my dream. Oh how I wish you could see. Everything that's happening for me. I'm thinking back on the past. It's true that time is flying by too fast...(Chorus)..."_

The woman waved at her, mouthing the words 'Hello, mi bebe Mirlo', (1) then sang along with her,_"I know you're in a better place, yeah. But I wish that I could see your face, oh. I know you're where you need to be. Even though it's not here with me...(Chorus)..."_

As the song began to fade, the woman smiled, singing along with her_,"...I miss you..."_

The crowd clapped and Raven bowed, but when she looked at the woman beside her father, she disappeared. She went backstage, as she was given praise by her brothers and Sam, "You were great, Ray!"

,"Thanks, but...where did that woman go." Raven pushed the curtain again, to see her father but the woman was long gone, "There was a woman standing next to Dad. I saw her, she was singing with me..."

,"Ray, what woman?" John asked, scratching his forehead, "Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Mariana, Uncle Salvador and little Leonora are the only ones that came."

,"Yeah!" Matt agreed, "And Natasha wouldn't even come here, ever since broke off the engagement a few days ago." Raven looked shocked 'He broke off the engagement?'

,"Ray, are you sure you weren't imagining things?" Andy asked, "Maybe you need to sit down."

,"I think I was, since I was kind of nervous..."

Raymond stood by the curtain and slightly peaked to see a woman next to his father. She waved at him and mouthed 'Hola, mi querido Rayo'. (2) He flinched, that was his nickname!

----------

,"Alright, scene one is about to start! Places, everyone!" Ms. Doris had a megaphone at hand.

The curtain opened, as the scene took place in 'homeroom', there was a large noise as students talking to one another. Ray sat on a desk, and talking to Sam sitting in the desk beside her.

,"Hey, look guys!" Tucker spoke to some guys, "It's Diaz! The school weirdo! How was your summer?" He stopped as he saw Raven look over her shoulder, where he was to be stricken by her 'new' look.

,"Perfect, since you weren't there."

,"You really changed over the summer...Girl, your feet must be hurting because you've been running through my mind all day long!" He playfully lifted his eyebrow, "Are you Lucky Charms because you look magically delicious!"

,"Oh, Dios mio!" (3) She looked away, "You are such a playboy lowlife, Jordan. At times, I wonder if you're a human being or not."

,"Is your name Juliet because I can be your Romeo?" The group of girls giggled.

,"Yeah your Romeo!" Matt spoke as he stood on his desk, then laughing at it.

,"You got the oldest jokes, Jordan!" John followed, then Ray nodded behind a book, "Now what would you usually say..."

,"Hey Juliet!" All four boys said, making both Sam and Raven roll their eyes,"(Hey Juliet)"

(Raymond) -_Hey I've been watching you. Every little thing you do. Every time I see you dance. In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast. I've tried to page you twice. But I see you roll your eyes. Wish I could make it real. But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal._

All the boys moved to one side of the stage, and so did the girls. The boys walked towards the girls and danced near them.

(All) -_'Cause I know you really want me, yeah. I hear your friends talk about me, yeah. So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh. When you got me. Where you want_ _me...Chorus- (Hey Juliet). I think you're fine. You really blow my mind. Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away. I just want you to know. I wanna be your Romeo. Hey Juliet...(Hey Juliet)...(Hey Juliet)..._

Tucker walked towards Raven, one knee down,_ "Girl you got me on my knees. Beggin' please, baby please. Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying. 'Hey Juliet, why do you do him'. Too far to turn around (turn around). So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground). Gimme just a little bit of hope. With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance."_

(All) -_'Cause I know you really want me, yeah. I hear your friends talk about me, yeah. So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh. When you got me. Where you want me...Chorus_

(Andy) -_I know you really want me. I hear your friends talk about me. So why you tryin' to do without me. When you got me. Where you want me. You don't have to say 'forever'. For us to hang together. So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say). Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet. (Hey Juliet)..._

(John) -_Hey Juliet. I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine). You really blow my mind (blow my mind). Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away). I just want you to know. I wanna be your Romeo. Hey Juliet. Hey, hey, Julieeet. (Hey Juliet)._

(Matt) - _Hey Juliet. I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine). You really blow my mind (blow my mind). Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away). I just want you to know. I wanna be your Romeo. Hey Juliet. (Hey, hey, Julieeet)...repeats_

,"Well, Juliet?" 'Jordan put his arm over 'Taylor', as she disgustedly looked at his hand and pulled it off of her shoulder.

'Taylor' looked at a guy, who played as a beat box,_ "There is something you need to know, I don't need no stinkin' Romeo. I can save myself, without your help. Don't need a prince to come and kiss my hand, I don't want a boy I don't even want a man. Don't you understand what I'm sayin', I don't go along with this fairy-tale playin'. I'm proud and independent, I ain't to proper damn Juliet." _

,"SIT DOWN!" everyone stopped as the 'principal' came into the classroom. The 'students' sat in their seats, "WHAT IS THIS HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!!"

-----------

TRANSLATIONS-

1- My baby Raven

2-Hello, my darling Ray

3-Oh, my God or Good heavens

Sorry, it took so long I was deciding which songs to put in for this chapter & the next one.

I Miss You- Miley Cyrus

Juliet- LMNT

And I made up the rap 'Taylor' recited, it just pooped into my head.

Please review!

Oh, I'll be updating on 'Dragon Riders' around Wednesday, and I still have Writers' Block on 'Mustang Riding During Midnight'. Any suggestions?


	18. The Musical Part II

Midnight: Alright, now I'm almost done with 'DP Musical'

Exceptional: (screams to the sky) NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!1 WWWHHHHYYYYY??????

------------

The Musical Part II

,"Alright, everyone!" Ms. Doris held the megaphone with her pinky in the air, "The musical is halfway done! Miss Manson prepare for the next scene! Miss Shadows organize backstage meanwhile you're not on stage!" She left with her high heels fainting away.

,"Ray, get me out of this damn musical!" Sam angrily responded as Raven fixed her hair, and looked at Sam's facial expression. There was no anger or hatred just the thought she would fail appeared.

Raven again glanced at Sam's reflection, "Sam, you look amazing! And have a wonderful voice! Don't worry about anything! You'll do great!...You remember the next scene, right?"

,"Yes." Sam said, as Raven placed a purple ribbon with a silver heart, on her neck, "What's this?"

,"That's my way of saying 'Good Luck, Sam'." Sam gave a confused look to her, "I made it from a ribbon I found at the store and bought the silver heart...Like it?"

,"Yeah. Thanks Ray!" Ray made a smirk on her lips, and finished brushing Sam's hair.

,"Now hurry up! You're in the next scene!"

--------

,"Tucker is this necessary?" Tucker had a briefcase of different brands of cologne.

,"Yes! You can purchase half of what is in this briefcase and woo Sam into your arms!" Danny slightly blushed at Tucker's words particularly the last five words.

,"That's enough Mister Foley!" Ms. Doris pressed the megaphone into his ear, "Mister Fenton, get ready for the next scene!"

,"Damnit! We'll continue business later on!" He closed his briefcase and left as quickly as possible, leaving Danny alone seeing Raven and Sam on center stage with six or eight other girls.

-----

,"You're a complete fake, Taylor!"

,"She ain't did call me a fake!" Raven was about to 'ram' the girl, but Sam and some other girls 'held her down', "Yeah, right? This is my real Brooklyn accent, girl! And it ain't Taylor, it's Lil' Ma and this is Avril!" She pointed to Sam

,"Then prove it Diaz!" The girl said, "Prove you aren't fake! Surprise me!" She walked to Raven and snapped her fingers close to her face.

,"She did not just snap her fingers at me?!" Placing a hand on her hip, she responded, "A'ight! I'll prove to ya I ain't a fake! I'll make sure I kick the bulimic out of your-"

,"Lil' Ma!" Sam held Raven's shoulders, as thought to prevent her from attacking anyone.

,"What? I didn't mean it like that!" Raven moved to a guy, who was a silent extra and motioned the music, which started

(Raven)- _Lil' Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX. Lil' Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX. Lil' Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX. Lil' Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX._

(Sam)- _(Chorus) Hey, hey, you, you. I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way. I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you. I could be your girlfriend. _

(Raven)- _I could be your girl. Lil' Mama be your girlfriend _

(Sam_)- Hey, hey, you, you. I know that you like me. No way, no way. You know it's no a secret. Hey, hey, you, you. I want to be your girlfriend._

The other girls, that are extras started dancing along with Raven and Sam.

(Raven)- _I could be your girl. Lil Mama be your girlfriend...Don't get it twisted Lil' Mama got my paper on. That means I'm a paper chaser I chase my paper on. And I know we chasin' paper that you be chasin' on. I just deliver the lyrics that people focus on. Hands and a boob and a chopped up song. Put it in a store and they go cops on. Everybody know that it's no combo. Ya' betta' lay low like popo. 'Cause ya' ain't know betta' already know. I goes in like project so. So get it biggie mama b-r-double o-k-lyn drama...Chorus_

Raven changed the scene as she held a microphone at hand and continued to rap with different choreography.

(Raven)- _Please ain't party stop. All I knows sixteen to pop. Told ya' y'all betta' act on top. Been doin' this since hop mo' pop. Ahh tell tha' brotha' can't stop. Fo' all the mans I'm cracked on rocks. Fo' all the mans they love mah mas. Style so I gotta' go hard-der than I did before. Her style is crossover. Pee wee curlin' Lil Mama. Miss stuff is goin' in. So_ _when you see me in the drop top shades in tha summa' time blazin' you wanna be my boyfriend...Chorus_

Raven twirled to the right side of the stage as Sam grabbed the microphone heading on center stage, "_Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can cause I can do it better. There's no other. So whens it gonna sink in? She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking...Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can cause I can do it better. There's no other. So when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking... _

Sam stood there with Raven as soon as her turn came, _"You wave goodbye. Your girls a bird. You by my side. Make it work. You and her that sounds absurd. Me and you go betta' ya' heard? Ya aint hear any dumb girls laugh in the back .That's cause I speak crack on tha track. I'ma keep it real boy. I'm trying to mack. Let me know if you down with that. Me and yo' girlfriend we aint no tie. You betta s-c-i. I'm telling you like Jennifer Hudson. I got plastic elastic in the back. Of the jaguar sure cause that's what's poppin'. Tiger purses bank is filled. I'm mad 'cause this is nothing... Chorus _

During the chorus Raven and Sam did a few joined flips and twist and stopped as the leaned on each other back to back.

(Raven)- _Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge _

(Sam)- _No way no way hey hey! _

------

,"Mister Fenton and Mister Foley get on stage!" Ms. Doris frantically said not knowing that the next scene requires to sing.

,"I'm not going out there, Ray!" Raven pushed him to the curtained stage, as he resisted, "Damn girl, who are you Super girl or Wonder Woman?!"

,"Cute!" She responded sarcastically, "Look, Tuck. Just go with the flow. We practiced this before, so don't worry. Man, you're that nervous!"

,"I'm not nervous!"

,"Right! Because men never get nervous! Or butterflies in their stomach!" Luckily the curtain didn't come up, since Tucker's teeth chattered, "Sing a note!"

He breathed a note, which didn't seem to sound human or anything at all, "How was that?"

,"Ear splitting. Just relax." Raven gently touched her shattered ear. She saw how Tucker was reacting in his nervousness and thought for a moment, "I have to get reading for my next scene."

,"Raven, wait!" He grabbed her hand, she pulled forcefully, making herself fall on the boarded floor, and Tucker on top of her.

Both opened their eyes and stood there in their awkward position, quiet for a while. Tucker gazed at the soft dark sapphires, her black-feathered hair, her red lips that contrast to her ivory skin; she was beautiful then and there. Especially how sweet her scent was to the ocean tides and how her physical features were similar to the costal beach. He hoped to stay this way forever.

Raven stared at his beautiful emerald forest eyes, that she never noticed even when he began wearing contacts. Suddenly his brown skin and lips were handsome in her eyes. She noticed how close he was to her, and she didn't attack or threated him this time. _B-Bump, B-Bump_; her heart starting beating hard on her chest.

,"You called me Raven?..." He seemed confused, but Raven was never referred to her full name since her mother pasted away, "I-I have to get ready, Tuck." She tried to break the awkward scene, until she felt a gentle push from Tucker.

She fought back and almost half-way got up, "Tuck, I-" She was cut off as her hand slipped on the waxed floor and made her arms in a circle to stop her from hitting her head. The circle was around Tucker's neck, and this time their faces were so close- their lips were in centimeters of each other.

Both of them blushed madly. Raven quickly licked her lips, unknowing to what Tucker was thinking and going to do.

,"Can we stay like this...for a...while?" Tucker's lips came close towards her, and before Raven could say either yes or no; their lips brushed each other in a full kiss! Tucker's tongue darted into her mouth, as she shyly tried to break the kiss. He played with her feathered hair, and took noticed on how cold she was. 'She'll never be cold anymore!' And though she was on the ground, her held her waist, as her arms seemed to be slipping.

She made a small movement to push away from his lips, which he reacted by deepening the kiss even more passionately than before. She wanted to push him away, but then again keep him close. He started to kiss her pale neck, than back to her red lips. She finally pulled away from the kiss, looking at him with shocked eyes. He didn't force her to do anything no more; she slid away from him and staring at the floor. Her hand trembled as she touched her lips, and her eyes looked at Tucker.

,"I-I'm going to get ready." She got up and walked away not saying anything else.

He stood there, "I'm not nervous anymore!"

--------

The curtain rose...

Tucker stared at Raven, as her sat on the desk, and remembered his kiss with her; how she was previously cold but once their lips connected, it seemed like her cheeks flushed with warm color. She looked at him from the corner from her eye, and then talked to Sam.

,"Hey, Drew. What's up?"

,"Nothing." He stared as Sam gently flipped her hair, "It's nothing, Jordan. But what's up with you and Taylor? I've been staring at her a lot, lately. Got a crush on her?..." Danny playfully punched Tucker's shoulder.

Tucker played it cool as he continued to stare back and forth from Danny and Raven, "Nah...Nah, man. I just- " The rest of the lines vanished; he forgot his line. He thought quickly, how he felt, "I-I just...can't get her outta' my head...I-I c-can't explain it. Have you ever felt so confused about someone, as though they were a puzzle you had to solve just to know who they really are?"

That wasn't the script, but Danny played along. And somehow felt the words, "Nah. N-not really?"

Tucker saw Raven and Sam get up and leave, at the same time the music started. Unfortunately, he forgot the song for this song...what did he do?...

_,"I been watching you for a minute. Come through here so sweet scented. In life girl you need me in it. I'm determined to win it. I know what you need. I know what's wrong. I know how to make it tight. Everything will be all right. If ya. LET ME HOLD YOU..."_ Raven and Sam stopped in their tracks.

Raven was shocked, 'This isn't in the script!...and yet I really don't want him to stop'

Tucker continued, as he saw the two girls faces turn towards him,_ "And introduce you to my world. And introduce you to the better side of life that you ain't been seeing girl. I'ma show you where its at. And I'ma show you how to get it. All you got do is be wit' it and. LET ME HOLD YOU. Down like a real mans supposed to. I never would have approached you. If I ain't have intentions on doing good. See dude you wit' is so fooled. To me girl your so cool. And all I'm asking you to do is. LET ME HOLD YOU. _

_Down like a best friend and two homies in the game. When you cry I wanna' feel your pain. No Secrets, No Games. All Excitement, Nothing Plain. Keep you happy. That's my aim. And all you gotta' do girl is. LET ME HOLD YOU..."_

Tucker's mind went blank after that, but Danny managed to save him,_" (Chorus)- In my arms. In my mind all the time. I wanna keep you right by my side. 'Til I die I'm gonna' hold you down and make sure everything is right wit' you. You can never go wrong if you. LET ME HOLD YOU. Down like a real friends supposed to I'm trying to show you the life of somebody like you should be living. OOOooHHhh. Baby Baby. You could never go wrong. If you let me hold you..._

(Tucker)- _I'ma keep you up on whats popping and shake you fresh to death. When we hit the mall we can ball 'til theres no more left. I know you ain't used to it but you gon' get used to it. 'Cause that's the only way I'm a do you and just. LET ME HOLD YOU. All my hommies think I'm tripping cause I got you a pad. See they just mad cause they ain't get you. They ain't get you. SCORPIO is your sign and girl your so fine. And I would do whatever in no time. LET ME HOLD YOU. No shine. It's what your coming with but I'ma change all that. Rearrange that. Put you in the range all black. With the rims to match. Phone attached. TVs in the back. How you gon' say no to that? Huh? LET ME HOLD YOU. - look at me like now here you go. Really 'bout to blow some dough. But ain't nobody did it before so why is you so go hold it. 'Cause I believe this was meant to be. I just gotta' work at it. Like a crack addict up in rehab..._

(Danny)- _Chorus..._

(Tucker)- _Down down around. Atlanta Lanta. Fah Found. And everybody know now what I'm tryna' do. I say. Down down around. Atlanta Lanta. Fah Found. I'm just tryna' get you to. LET ME HOLD YOU...(repeat)_

Tucker walked toward Raven, and he kissed her again! Backstage, Raymond tried to hold down his three older brothers during the romantic scene, which wasn't in the scene at all!

Danny and Sam stared at Tucker's drastic decision, and were surprised that Raven didn't do anything to him, as he kissed her_, "In my arms. In my mind all the time I wanna keep you right by my side. 'Til I die I'm gonna hold you down and make sure everything is right wit you."_

He stared at Sam, as she stared back at him _," You can never go wrong if you... LET ME HOLD YOU. Down like a real friends supposed to I'm trying to show you the life of somebody like you should be living.OOOooHHhh. Baby Baby. You could never go wrong. If you let me hold you..."_

The curtain closed slowly...

---------

,"How can you be so calm, Ray?!" Matthew asked angrily, "He just kissed our little sister!"

The three angered brothers stared as Tucker was kissing their little sister; they all had known him to be quite obnoxious and idiotic.

,"Wat does...it have...to do wit us?' He asked as he struggled with his English a bit.

,"That's our little sister, Ray!" Jonathan responded irritantly to the 'dense' Raymond.

,"So, I'm little tan all tres (1) of you, and yet you let me be wit novia (2). Why not, Mirlo?" () Raymond, looked at each of his brothers' angered faces, "Tat being 'double standard'."

,"I don't care! I won't let my little sister dating...someone different!" Andy responded.

,"Wat does ethnics have to do wit love?" All boys stood silent, "Mama, married Jew. So, why can't Mirlo be wit Black? As long as she happy, wat does it matter?...Mirlo do so much for us to be happy, y mucho mas (4), why don't we do someting to make Mirlo happy now?"

Three boys stood quiet, as Raymond continued, "Didn't Mirlo do everyting for us to smile and laugh? She wanted us to be happy, even if it mean giving up her happiness..." He turned to Raven, who wasn't kissing Tucker any longer, but stared at him with shining eyes, and a shocked expression,"...Why can't we do same for her to be happy?"

--------

TRANSLATIONS-

(1)- three

(2)- girlfriend

(3)- Raven

(4)- and much more

Girlfriend (remix)- Avril Lavinge& Lil' Mama

Let Me Hold You- Bow Wow& Omarian

Kinda' bad, but I was kinda' in a hurry & these were the only songz that popped in my head. So it's either the next chapter is the last chapter or after the next chapter! You'll see!

REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!


	19. Musical Finale!

Midnight: The Grand Finale of 'DP Musical'!"

Exceptional: (screams to the sky) NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Midnight: (irritated by scream and puts a towel in Exceptional's mouth) Calm down!

Exceptional: (muffled voice)

Midnight: 'Cause I'm thinking about doing a sequel!

Exceptional (screams happily with muffled voice)

------------

The Musical Part III: Finale

Sam paced impatiently as the musical came to a closing and closer to her kiss with Danny. Her heart beat twice as fast as usual, as she began to read her lines in a shaken voice. Hearing footsteps behind her, she quickly turned around to see sky blue eyes staring at her.

,"Sam..." His voice trailed as he saw how jittery Sam was, "Are you okay?"

,"Never better..." Sam lied as she crossed her shaken finger behind her back, "Just...a little nervous. But it's really nothing to worry about. I'll be alright."

,"Just relax..." Danny spoke in a gentle voice to her, "Take a deep breath and let it out gently!" She followed Danny directions, and felt relief flood into her body.

She smiled at Danny, in a thankful way. She eyed this hand within his jeans' pocket, not releasing it from his grip, "What's that?"

,"Oh, nothing. Just some sort of- I actually do not know." He took out a burgundy velvet box, with a silver logo across it, "But Ray said it was something important..."

---(FLASHBACK!)---

,"Take this Danny!" Raven said in a some-what cheerful voice, placing a red box out of her hands and showing it to her friend.

,"Ray...are you sick?" She shook her head, "Did someone put something in your food?" Another no, "Is it the Apocalypse?"

She made a small laugh, "None of the above, just a good luck present from me to you and Sam." She put the beautiful red box in his hands, "Do me a favor and put them on in your last performance with Sam. It's very important"

He didn't quite understand why she wanted him and Sam to put 'them' on in their last performance, but he nodded any way, "Are you sure you aren't hypnotize?"

,"DANNY!" She spoke in her regular angered voice, "YOU WANT ME TO RIP YOUR VOCAL CORDS?!!!"

Danny stepped away frighten, then breathed a relaxing sigh and happily responded, "IT REALLY IS YOU!!"

---(END FLASHBACK!!!)---

,"Mister Fenton! Miss Manson! Your last performance is up!" Ms. Doris frantically pushed the red curtain away as she spoke from center stage with a microphone.

,"Nervous?" Danny asked Sam, who was looking up at Danny with questioning eyes, that soon ignited with fire as soon as she shook her head, confidently.

,"No...What about you?" He was nervous about mispronouncing the words he was suppose to rap, but soon realized there was nothing to be nervous about. Only excited. Excited to know that the damn musical is ending. And excited about the kiss...He couldn't wait!

,"Sam..." She directed her violet eyes toward him, as he opened the burgundy box, to reveal a pair of charm bracelets, and a pair of necklaces that each had an indiviaual letter: a calligraphy D and S on glinting silver chains, "It's from Ray...she wants us to wear them."

Sam really didn't want to upset Raven, so she took off her other necklace Raven had given her and allowed Danny to put on her necklace and bracelet, and in return she did the same for Danny.

---------

,"Drew...what did you say?" Sam got up the bench as her eyes widen a little.

,"I said, I love you, Sandra!..." Danny looked at Sam's shocked expression. He had put every true emotion into this scene, "Sandra please understand that I truly love you..." His mind lost the words, "Understand that I really mean everything I say. I think of you constantly and I-I can't stand to see you with anyone else but me. And I know that's very selfish of me, but l...love you, even if you would never love me..."

,'This isn't in the script! Is this screw the musical week?!' Sam looked at Danny with confusion,"Drew, I-I don't know. I can't respond to quickly. I have to think-"

Danny got up, still twisting the musical,"-I want to know how you feel! You don't have to make this a game show question!..." He voice soften, as he pulled Sam into his arms and gazed into her shiny amethyst eyes with great admiration,"...How do you feel about me?..."

Soon Sam's mouth didn't speak for a moment, as she gazed at Danny's reassuring azure eyes, "I feel...safe, and happy, and..." She looked deep into his eyes,"...And love..."

Slowly they came close to each other, their anger and sadness they experience with one another disappeared once their lips touched each other, and they could hear the some of the audience crying.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her closer by her waist. Both stopped momentarily, as Sam gently released herself from his grip, _"OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhh..."_

Danny held her hand, as he noticed the stage background change, _"Let's go! Yeah. -. Remix. -. Let's go! Sing to em' baby!"_

Sam happily looked at Danny, than at the audience, _"OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh. Can somebody explain to me? Why everybody is trying to be? Living like a celebrity. Doing what they see on MTV. Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for...'Cause its me. I don't ask for much. Baby. Having you is enough...(Chorus)- You ain't got to buy nothing. It's not what I want. Baby it's You. We don't have to go nowhere. It's not what I want. Baby it's you. It's not for what you got. 'Cause I know you got a lot. No matter what you do. You always gettin' hot. It's You, It's You. Baby all I want is you, Yeah..."_

Danny and Sam smiled happily at each other, not noticing the backup dancers coming out of the large curtain, _"It don't matter that your car is fly. And your rims are spinning on the side and. It don't matter where we go tonight. 'Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright. That's cool but I'm lookin' for more. Its your love that my heart beats for. 'Cause thats me. Don't have to spend a dime. Baby. I just want your time...Chorus..."_

Danny smiled as he held up his right hand and counting backwards_,"5,4,3,2,1! Babygirl, don't care bout' my dog step. And she get down chick. And she knows I love that. She sees past all these Bow Wow stuff. B'cos she knows at the end of the day, The only thing that matters is us. And there be a lot of groupies wanna' roll. But they can't do nothing for me. I gotta' get a girl back at home. Matching Charm bracelets and pendants. Whoever thought our relationship will be so tremendous. And lately you've been missing me crazy. And anytime you miss me baby sidekick page me. I got a don' piece you know she's the bomb. The type of girl you bring back home just ta' meet your mom. I'm not Forensty but I think I'm caught in love Jones. 'Cuz I think bout' her every time I hear my slow songs. And when she thinks about me. I think about her too. When she ride for me. Baby, I'm a ride for you. Let's go!"_

Sam smiled as she sang the chorus loudly, _"Chorus...Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeah..."_

Both eyes stared at each other until; they looked upon the large crowded audience and took a bow, "Thank you for attending Casper High's 25th Annual School Musical. Goodnight everybody!"

--------

Raven and Sam walked into the basketball gym, as they stared at awe at the blue streams high on the ceiling, the background of sea creatures on the walls, the bubble machine, and of course the cliché disco ball on the ceiling.

,"I gotta' hand it to you, Ray. Your 'Under the Sea' theme is amazing." Sam had a purple strapless dress that was cut in layers to her knees, silver high heels and her hair in soft curls. She also wore the calligraphy S necklace, and a few noisy bracelets on her right wrist.

,"And you doubted me for this amazing idea! Me! The creator of the school's greatest musical in twenty-five years!" Raven wore a blue off the shoulder dress that was to her knee and had triangular sleeves, black high heels, and her hair was cut to her mid-back, naturally wavy.

,"Don't be overly dramatic Ray!" Raven nodded, defeatedly as Tucker ran through the door, past the two girls.

He took out a walkie-talkie from his tuxedo, "Andy! CODE RED! CODE RED! PIMP IN DISTRESS! PIMP IN DISTRESS!" Danny chased after Tucker around the auditorium. Danny wore an elegant back tuxedo, with golden cufflinks with the 'DP' logo. Truth was, Danny chased Tucker for beating the truth out of Jake when the musical was over. Not only that, but was tricked by Tucker into wearing the tuxedo with the help of Raven eldest brother, Andrew.

,"I'm going to kill you Tucker!" Danny almost grabbed Tucker's tuxedo collar.

,"ANDY! PIMP IN DISTRESS!!!!!!" Tucker quickly looked behind his shoulder, "Oh, come on, Danny! You should thank me! You and me look sharp!"

,"But you look casket sharp! Come here!" Tucker finally hid behind Raven, which made him stop chasing after Tucker. Tucker frightenly looked at Danny over Raven's shoulder.

,"Relax, Danny!" Raven held his shoulder gently, "It's a dance! So chillax!..." He stood still gritted his teeth, "And if you don't enjoy yourself, I won't give you this!" She took out a large handful of lollipops, which made him grin a little.

She grabbed Sam's slender hand, and Danny's large hand and made them touch each other, making both lovebirds blush, "Now, both of you dance as I sing!"

,"You're singing?!" Both said together as Raven nodded.

,"I told Ms. Doris I'd make up for the musical 'wrong lines said' by singing just at least three songs! Buh-bye, it's time to sing!" Raven ran as she went up a small stage, as she grabbed the mike on the stage.

,"These two songs are dedicated to the couples on the dance floor!" Everyone cheered, as she took a deep breath and the music began, _"How did I get here? I turned around and there you were. I didn't think twice. Or rationalize. But somehow I knew. That there was more than just chemistry. I mean I know you were kinda' into me. But I figured it's to good to be true..."_

Danny led Sam to the dance floor gently, as they slowly danced together while Raven and Tucker secretly smiled_,"...I said pinch me. Where's the catch this time? Can't find a single cloud in the sky. Help me before I get used to this guy...(Chorus)-They say that good things take time. But really great things happen. In a blink of an eye. Thought the chances to. Meet somebody like you. Were a million to one. I cannot believe it (oh whoa). Your one in a million..."_

Raven glanced at Tucker as she sang continued to sing. He looked at her aqua eyes, and saw that they were beautiful than he ever thought, _"All this time I was lookin' for love. Trying to make things work. They weren't good enough 'till. I thought I'm through. Said I'm done. Then I stumbled into the arms of the one...You're makin' me laugh about the silliest stuff. Said that I'm your diamond in the rough. When I'm mad at you. You come with your velvet touch. I can't believe that I'm so lucky. I have never felt so happy. Every time I see that sparkle in your eye...Chorus..."_

This time she glanced at Danny and Sam. Both danced gracefully, both bodies close to each other in lovely harmony. Sam began pushing away gently, but was soon back into his strong arms.

_,"All this time I was lookin' for love. Trying to make things work. They weren't good enough 'till. I thought I'm through. Said I'm done. Then I stumbled into the arms of the one...I said pinch me where's the catch this time. Can't find a single cloud in the sky. Help me before I get used to this guy..."_

It seemed forever that they both didn't speak, only staring into each others' eyes, and keeping their footing with the song_, "They say that good things take time. But really great things happen. In a blink of an eye. Thought the chances to meet. Somebody like you. Were a million to one. I cannot believe it (oh whoa)...repeat...You're one in a million. Oh whoa one in a million. You're one in a million..."_

Everyone clapped, which encouraged her to sing one more song, "Alright everyone! This is the last song I'm gonna' sing, for now until the DJ will be playing!" She looked over Danny and Sam to see that they both sat across a table; so it's time to change the plate.

_,"There you see her. Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say. But there's something about her. And you don't know why. But you're dying to try. You wanna kiss girl..."_ Danny glanced at Sam, and offered his hand to her, which she willingly accepted. Smiling at him, with her amethyst eyes glistening with joy as she gazed at his beautiful sapphire eyes.

,"Sam, I'm sorr-" Danny began, but saw Sam shake her head in disagreement. He just noticed how miraculously she looked in that dress, even more beautiful than before he had tangoed with her, "You look beautiful..."

She smiled at him, as though to say 'thank you'. He continued to gaze at her as she pushed a stray hair from her pale visage.

_,"Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you too. There's one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)..."_

Danny came close to Sam, who didn't push him away this time. He hesitated for some reason, and moved away from her a little.

_," (Chorus)-Shalalalala. My oh my. Looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalala. Ain't that sad. It's such a shame. Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)..."_

He was surprised as Sam came close to him, and gently rested her head on his shoulder. He began to inhale her sweet scent of lilacs and vanilla, as well as gaze at her lovely face, once she had closed her eyes.

_,"Nows your moment. Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon. The time will be better. She don't say a word. And she won't say a word. Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)...Chorus...Shalalalala. Don't be scared. You better be prepared. Go on and kiss the girl. Shalalalala. Don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how. You wanna kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl. (Kiss the girl). (Oh, ohnoo..). (Kiss the girl, kiss the girl). Lalalala, Lalalala. Go on and kiss the girl. Lalalala, Lalalala. Go on and kiss the girl..."_

Their eyes connected for a minute, until Sam felt his hand on her waist as he lifted her up into a kiss! This time, she didn't want to interrupt this moment of happiness! She won't destroy her moment of love, like she did before!

_,"Shalalalala. My oh myyyyy. Looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalala. Ain't that sad. It's such a shame. Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl...Lalalala, Lalalala. (Go on and kiss the girl). Go on and kiss that girl! Lalalala, Lalalala. (Go on and kiss the girl). Go on and kiss the girl. Kiss the girl. (Kiss the girl). Go on and kiss the girl..."_

------

,"Finally! They're together!" Raven looked at the kissing couple, as she leaned against the entrance, with Tucker beside her.

,"And it took a long time, too!" Tucker put his arm over her shoulder, which she allowed, "And you finally sing in public!" She gently punched his shoulder.

,"I have to go back on stage!" She walked away, but not before giving Tucker a sweet kiss on his cheek, "So you won't complain for a while..."

------

_"I just want you close._

_Where you can stay forever._

_You can be sure._

_That it will only get better._

_You and me together._

_Through the days and nights._

_I don't worry 'cuz._

_Everything's going to be alright._

_People keep talking they can say what they like._

_But all I know is everything's going to be alright._

_No one, no one, no one._

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling._

_No one, no one, no one._

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you._

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you._

_When the rain is pouring down._

_And my heart is hurting._

_You will always be around._

_This I know for certain._

_You and me together._

_Through the days and nights._

_I don't worry 'cuz._

_Everything's going to be alright._

_People keep talking they can say what they like._

_But all I know is everything's going to be alright._

_No one, no one, no one._

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling._

_No one, no one, no one._

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you._

_Can get in the way of what I feel._

_I know some people search the world._

_To find something like what we have._

_I know people will try try to divide something so real._

_So til' the end of time I'm telling you there is no one._

_No one, no one, no one._

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling._

_No one, no one, no one._

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you._

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you..."_

Raven's song faded...Sam held Danny's hand as he walked her out into the outdoor lunch tables, and sat on the benches. They gazed at the night sky, until a white streak flew across the dark sky.

,"A shooting star!" Sam exclaimed, as she looked back at Danny's blue eyes, "Make a wish..."

He stood silent, and then kissed her lips with tongue darting out, as hers did. He wanted nothing else, but her and only her. In his arms, and close to this body as thought his heart was hers and her heart was his...one heart...one true love. He loved her and only her, no one else; he was just too blind, to see the treasure that was in front of him the entire time.

Now, that she's with him; he can see, he can breathe, he can speak, he can live...he can love...her...more than ever.

--------

Baby It's You- Jojo ft. Bow Wow

1 in A Million- Hannah Montana

Kiss the Girl- Ashley Tisdale

No One- Alicia Keys

I hope you luv the final chapter of DP Musical! & if you want a sequel you can review 2 me! I know it's suck-ish but I was in a hurry!

REVIEW, PLEASE!!!! AND I'M SORRY IT'S SO LONG- 9 PAGES!!!

_**ALSO, I'D LIKE 2 THANK! 4 THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, & ALERTS!!!! AND IF I DIDN'T PUT YOUR NAME IN HERE, I'M TRUELY, AND COMPLETELY APOLOGIZE!!! BECAUSE THERE WERE A LOT OF NAMES I FORGOT!!!**_

_**Amber-Phantom**_

_**BlackRosary**_

_**DP fan**_

_**DanSam4eva**_

_**DarkPrincessAngel**_

_**Holly25Trouble**_

_**HP DIVA**_

_**I'm Exceptional**_

_**Kurosaki-Phantom**_

_**LoneRxgaL721**_

_**LunaChick94**_

_**MssWriter**_

_**Musicallity**_

_**Singing Sprite**_

_**StoryBook95**_

_**blubaby**_

_**dragongirlj**_

_**jjpeachjuice**_

_**kpfan72491**_

_**phantomschica**_

_**that-girl-who-likes-dolphins**_

_**vallqt**_


End file.
